Como uma princesa
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: A princesa de um país chamado Gaiva está em perigo. Naruto e Sasuke são chamados para a missão de proteger... Sakura? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTenten
1. Chapter 1

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

A princesa de um país chamado Gaiva está em perigo. Naruto e Sasuke são chamados para a missão de proteger... Sakura?

**Capítulo 1 – Sakura é a personagem chave? Por quê?**

- Estou com fome. – foi o que Naruto resmungou pela nona vez.

– Cala a boca Naruto! Você comeu toda a sua comida e a Hinata-chan ainda te deu o lanche dela. Não tem fundo não? – Sakura gritou extremamente irritada.

– Mas eu ainda estou com fome. – o loirinho continuou com cara de cachorro abandonado.

– Não... Não tem problema Sakura-chan... Eu não estou com fome... – respondeu Hinata toda tímida, brincando com seus dedinhos.

– Só você para suportar esse tapado Hinata – disse uma Tenten que também já não agüentava mais os resmungos do Uzumaki.

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke e Neji haviam sido convocados para uma missão de rank A, segundo Tsunade, eles deveriam proteger a princesa do país de Gaiva.

O que ninguém entendeu, nem mesmo Tsunade, foi o porquê de terem exigido Sakura na missão.

Estavam caminhando há dois dias. Gaiva era um reino amplo e poderoso, mas ficava a milhas de distância de Konoha. O rei era um grande amigo de Gaara e foi por intermédio deste que a missão foi requerida à Konoha.

Suna e Konoha tinham alianças fortíssimas, pois, Ino havia se casado com Gaara, e Shikamaru estava noivo de Temari, o que fazia de Tsunade a Hokage mais feliz do mundo. Afinal, ela não tinha mais com o que se preocupar. Naruto era o sexto Hokage, estava namorando Hinata e se mantinha a frente de tudo o que ocorria na vila da folha.

Sasuke continuava maravilhoso como sempre, seus 20 anos haviam deixado o Uchiha mais lindo ainda (N/A: se é que isso é possível), ele comandava um time no esquadrão da anbu, o qual era constituído por Neji, Tenten e Sakura.

Sakura continuava apaixonada por Sasuke, mas como este nunca lhe dera atenção, a kunoichi seguia sua vida em Konoha, como uma respeitada ninja médica... Solteira.

Neji e Tenten estavam num chove não molha há meses, os dois eram ninjas do esquadrão especial da anbu e viviam juntos, mas ninguém sabia se daquele mato algum dia sairia coelho.

Todos sabiam da importância desta missão, pois uma grande parte dos lucros de Konoha vinha do reino de Gaiva. Por essa razão Naruto fora pessoalmente, escolhera o melhor grupo anbu de Konoha e ainda levou consigo Hinata.

– Já chegamos. Vê se não ataca a comida toda quando nos servirem algo usuratonkachi. – avisou Sasuke para um loirinho resmungão.

– Não me enche teme! Duvido que você também não esteja com fome! – Naruto gritou e logo recebeu um cascudo bem dolorido de Sakura.

– CHEGA! – ela gritou, não agüentando mais os escândalos do companheiro.

Sakura se recompôs e sem querer olhou para Sasuke, este também a observava, mas quando seus olhares rapidamente se cruzaram o Uchiha desviou sem demonstrar nem um pingo de sentimento ou emoção.

# Pensamento de Sasuke #

"_Ela se tornou uma linda mulher. Forte e poderosa ninja. Depois que essa missão terminar acho que vou tentar conquistá-la, ou será que ela já não gosta mais de mim?"_

# Pensamento de Sakura #

"_Eu ainda gosto dele, mas se continuar assim acabo ficando pra titia. Nya, ele nunca vai me dar bola, acho que é melhor começar a tentar esquecê-lo..."._

A kunoichi suspirou pesadamente e abaixou a cabeça, andando tão distraidamente que só se deu conta de que o grupo havia parado quando trombou nas costas de Neji.

– Ops, desculpe Neji.

– Não tem problema – ele respondeu, mas não se virou para ela, porque na sua frente se encontrava um enorme portão de ferro, com dois guardas bloqueando a passagem.

– É... er... Podem chamar o rei? Queremos falar com ele...

– Seu tapado! – a rosada o interrompeu dando-lhe outro cascudo - Não é assim que se fala! Você tem que pedir para ver o rei e não mandar chamá-lo!

Ela se postou na frente dos guardas que estranhamente se encontravam com caras confusas e bocas abertas. Pigarreou e disse:

– Desculpem senhores, nós estamos aqui a mando do...

Sua frase não foi terminada, pois agora quem estava com cara de confuso eram eles. Os guardas haviam simplesmente se ajoelhado perante Sakura.

– É... Bem... Estamos aqui a mando do rei... – a kunoichi tentou continuar sua frase, mas novamente se surpreendeu com o portão sendo escancarado as pressas para eles passarem. – Obrigada... Eu acho.

Os seis shinobis passaram pelos dois guardas, que continuavam de cabeças baixas. Confusos, eles entraram no castelo e seguiram para uma sala ampla e bem decorada, onde aguardaram alguém vir atendê-los.

– Alguém entendeu o que aconteceu lá fora? – perguntou Tenten ainda intrigada.

– Não! Mas parece que te conhecem Sakura. – disse Neji.

– Me conhecem? Como? – a Haruno indagou.

– Talvez gostaram muito de você! – Naruto arriscou o palpite.

– Não tem como! Eu nunca estive aqu...

- Minha senhora! – gritou uma mulher com mais ou menos a idade deles, interrompendo o que Sakura dizia. Ela vinha correndo em direção à Haruno – A senhora está bem? – perguntou tirando seu xale e colocando sobre os ombros da rosada. Esta completamente confusa olhou para a mulher sem saber o que dizer.

– Er... Sim estou bem. O que está fazendo?

– Desculpe, achei que gostaria de se cobrir senhora. – disse a mulher.

– Me cobrir? Por quê?

– Bem, seus trajes não me parecem muito adequados.

A médica-nin levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para si mesma, observando sua roupa ninja com cuidado. Ela vestia seu costumeiro uniforme, a blusa sem mangas, vermelha, o short preto com sua saia rosa por cima e seus calçados ninja que lhe seguiam até o joelho. Sem esquecer da bandana da folha em sua testa.

– Hum, eu estou bem com eles sabe. – ela disse, tentando ser educada.

– Ah sim! Desculpe então minha senhora. – pediu a mulher.

– É... Não tem problema. Olha, pode chamar o rei, por favor, estamos aqui o aguardando. – a Haruno pediu, vendo o olhar da mulher ficar surpreso.

– Ele está em seus aposentos minha senhora, mas se deseja falar com ele aqui vou chamá-lo.

– Hãã... É... Sim, por favor, chame-o. – a kunoichi gaguejou sem entender.

A mulher fez uma longa reverência e desapareceu pelos corredores, Sakura olhou para todos que estavam com a mesma cara de intriga e perguntou sem graça.

– Minha roupa está rasgada?

– Não. Eu acho que ela quis dizer que sua saia é muito curta. – disse Tenten que abafou uma risada.

Sakura corou do dedão do pé à ponta do cabelo – _"Ai, será mesmo? Se for o Sasuke-kun vai achar que eu sou vulgar."_

Sasuke começou a andar em direção à Sakura, e ela estava cada vez mais vermelha – _"Ai, é isso mesmo! Minha saia é muito curta e ele vai me dizer que eu sou vulgar."_ – já estava de olhos fechados para ouvir o que não queria quando ouviu a voz de Sasuke.

– O senhor é o rei, não é? Então não precisa ficar escondido!

A Haruno abriu os olhos e viu seu companheiro parado de frente para porta, logo em seguida viu um velho senhor sair detrás dela. Ele usava roupas muito finas e seu longo manto dizia que ele provavelmente era o rei.

O homem ficou mudo ao olhar Sakura, nem piscava e isso já estava lhe incomodando, Naruto também não gostou do velho estar encarando daquela forma a amiga e gritou:

– Hei, seu velho tarado! Pare de olhar dessa maneira para Sakura-chan!

– Hã? – disse o rei - Ah sim, desculpe meu jovem, mas é que isso é inacreditável!

– O que é inacreditável? – perguntou Neji.

– Um momento, já vou lhes mostrar. Guardas! Tragam minha filha até aqui, digam que quero urgentemente lhe falar. – ele ordenou e se virando novamente para os shinobis continuou – Desculpem minha indelicadeza, sou o rei Alphos, bem vindos à Gaiva.

Sasuke que continuava encarando o rei perguntou no seu tom frio de sempre.

– E o que o rei Alphos deseja de nós?

– Oh, creio que já sabem que minha filha corre perigo. – ele comentou - Alguns ninjas estão perseguindo-a e temos medo de que algo aconteça com ela.

– Por que estão querendo pegá-la? – Neji indagou indiferente.

– Minha filha é a única herdeira e está prestes a se casar. Este matrimônio trará mais prosperidade tanto à Gaiva quanto às vilas ocultas, pois a maioria dos lucros das vilas shinobis vem do dinheiro de nosso reino. As informações que temos são de que uma organização ninja pretende assassinar minha filha para assim, enfraquecer economicamente as vilas ninja, especialmente Konoha e Suna. – o velho rei explicou.

– O que o senhor quer dizer é que se a princesa casar as riquezas do reino duplicam, e consequentemente as vilas ocultas se fortalecem, ficando mais difícil atacá-las. Muito esperta essa organização. – o Uchiha deduziu pensativo.

– Daqui a duas semanas é o casamento, e eu estava com muito medo de que nesse período a capturassem, foi aí que o Kazekage Gaara veio me visitar e me mostrou a foto desta jovem. – disse apontando para Sakura – Na hora meu coração se encheu de alívio, pois segundo Gaara ela é uma ninja muito poderosa.

– Espere um minuto majestade! – Sakura pediu - Eu ainda não entendi no que eu posso ser útil ao senhor.

Nesse momento a porta lateral que dava para o jardim se abriu e dela entrou uma jovem em trajes finos e delicados.

– Mandou me chamar papai?

O queixo de todos quase caiu, em pé, parada à porta estava uma garota idêntica a Sakura. Seus cabelos rosa, seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, o corpo esbelto; Tudo, definitivamente tudo, era a cópia perfeita da kunoichi de Konoha.

O rei se aproximou da jovem, que ao ver a Haruno também ficara surpresa, colocou suas mãos no delicado rosto e lhe beijou a testa, voltando-se em seguida aos convidados.

– Apresento-lhes minha filha, a princesa Kira.

**Continua...**

Êêê... mais uma fic doida rsrs... nandy como prometido a fic SasuSaku, NaruHina e NejiTenten que eu tinha lhe falado... espero que gostem e mandem reviews onegai!

Bjão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu tô pegando emprestado...**

_O rei se aproximou da jovem, que ao ver a Haruno também ficara surpresa, colocou suas mãos no delicado rosto e lhe beijou a testa, voltando-se em seguida aos convidados._

– _Apresento-lhes minha filha, a princesa Kira._

**Capítulo 2 – Mudando de vida.**

– Isso é incrível! – exclamou Kira admirada.

– Agora entendem o porquê de minha surpresa ao ver essa jovem? – pergunta o rei sorrindo.

Hinata que até então tinha se mantido quieta não pôde deixar de comentar sua surpresa.

– Parecem a mesma pessoa.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a se recompor, fechou seus olhos e suspirou, indagando em seguida:

– Bem. Então, o que o senhor quer com a Sakura?

– Elas são idênticas. – o rei disse - Então pensei que como sua amiga é uma kunoichi muito forte ela poderia tomar o lugar de minha filha nessas duas semanas.

– O senhor quer que Sakura se faça passar pela princesa até o dia do casamento? – Neji colocou em outras palavras.

– Exatamente. – disse o rei sorrindo triunfante.

A Haruno estava estática, não sabia o que dizer, apenas estava compreendendo agora todos aqueles cuidados dos criados para com ela.

– Mas Majestade, eu não sou princesa, não tenho etiqueta nenhuma. Não vou saber me portar como sua filha por duas semanas. – disse a kunoichi preocupada.

– E, além disso, majestade, é arriscado para Sakura-chan trocar de lugar com sua filha sem nenhuma segurança a mais. – o Hokage disse, se pronunciando.

– Obviamente meu filho. – disse o rei rapidamente, tentando ser o mais simpático possível – Vocês ficarão aqui com sua amiga, minha filha será escoltada por meus guardas até a Suna e lá ficará sob a proteção do kazekage.

Eles se entreolharam, em seguida olharam para Sakura, esta apenas deu um aceno de concordância com a cabeça.

– Se é assim, nós aceitamos, mas seremos a guarda de Sakura. – disse o Uchiha severo. Ato que fez com que certa kunoichi de cabelos rosados subisse nas nuvens de felicidade.

_"Ai ele está preocupado comigo." – _ela pensou, mas quase foi ao chão com a frase seguinte deste.

– Senão não temos onde ficar. – disse indiferente.

– Papai, sabe que não tenho medo e, além disso. – a princesa disse, abaixando sua cabeça tristemente – Queria conhecer meu noivo antes do casamento.

– Você ainda não conhece seu noivo? – gritou Tenten com os olhos arregalados.

– Não. – disse Kira sorrindo sem graça.

– Ela é uma princesa, deve se casar com um príncipe. – o rei falou em tom severo.

– Mas e se ela não gostar dele? – insistiu a mestre de armas.

– Isso não existe! Ela deve se casar com ele gostando ou não – Alphos disse severamente olhando de lado para sua filha.

As meninas ficaram visivelmente com pena da princesa, então Sakura se aproximou e pegou em sua mão, seus olhos verdes encararam os mesmos olhos verdes a sua frente, sentiu-se estranha, parecia que estava se olhando no espelho.

– Não se preocupe, escreverei cartas e descreverei como é o seu noivo. – ela lhe disse.

A princesa sorriu para Sakura surpresa. Ela que sempre fora criada de maneira rigorosa nunca havia tido amigos. Ao olhar para o sorriso que a garota à sua frente lhe dava sentiu-se completamente feliz, como se tivesse ganhado uma amiga.

– Só não se apaixone por meu noivo – ela disse sorrindo e em tom de brincadeira.

– Ah! Com isso não precisa se preocupar Alteza. A Sakura-chan só tem olhos para... – Naruto percebeu um pouco tarde o fora que estava dando e gaguejou – para... uma... pessoa.

A Haruno corou e lançou um olhar fuzilador para Naruto, já Sasuke se manteve como se não soubesse que era com ele, porém com um sorrisinho imperceptível nos lábios.

– Muito bem, estamos combinados então. – disse o rei animado - Minha filha suba e arrume suas coisas, partirá imediatamente para Suna, e você Sakura, de agora em diante será minha filha Kira. – ele se virou e chamou uma das empregadas que estava passando pela porta – Acompanhe esta criada e se vista como uma princesa, depois faremos algumas aulas de etiqueta. Se suas amigas quiserem acompanhá-la estejam à vontade, afinal elas terão de se disfarçar de damas de companhia e também precisarão vestir-se adequadamente.

Tenten e Hinata se olharam e resolveram, por fim, acompanhar Sakura, deixando os meninos com o rei.

Após as meninas e a princesa saírem o rei se dirigiu para Naruto, Sasuke e Neji.

– Vocês precisarão de roupas também, já que, serão a guarda da princesa. Mas, antes quero que conheçam Higaki, meu braço direito.

Nesse momento um homem alto, de cabelos negros e de aparência robusta entrou na sala, cumprimentando a todos polidamente.

– Muito prazer, ninjas de Konoha. Meu nome é Higaki e lhes auxiliarei em tudo o que estiverem necessitando.

– Higaki lhes dará tudo que precisam como o uniforme da guarda e as informações necessárias, depois os levarão até Sakura e ensinará a ela alguns... "modos". Ele é o único que sabe de nossa troca, ninguém mais sabe ou poderá ficar sabendo. – disse o rei aos três ninjas.

– Não se preocupe Majestade, entendemos tudo perfeitamente. – confirmou Neji.

– Muito obrigado, não sabem o quanto fico aliviado. – disse sua Majestade aliviado – Bem, então vou me retirar, com Higaki estarão em boas mãos.

Alphos se retirou e Higaki fez uma longa curva, abaixando submissamente sua cabeça. Em seguida se dirigiu aos shinobis.

– Bem, venham comigo, esperaremos por suas amigas na sala de jantar.

**-oOo-**

Os rapazes estavam esperando pelas amigas na sala de jantar, quando entraram na sala uma tímida Hinata e uma Tenten sem graça. Ambas estavam muito bonitas, a Hyuuga usava um vestido longo azul claro, com mangas compridas e gola alta, o vestido seguia colado até sua cintura de onde, a partir dali, se abria até o chão; e Tenten usava um vestido longo quase no mesmo estilo de Hinata, mas ao invés de azul era lilás, o decote era em V e as mangas eram um pouco mais curtas do que o vestido da amiga.

Quando Naruto viu sua namorada deu um grito empolgado.

– Hinata, você está muito linda!

– O... Obrigada Na... Naruto-kun. – ela agradeceu ficando mais vermelha do que já estava.

Neji por sua vez não parava de olhar para a Mitsashi, os olhos dele estavam levemente arregalados, ela percebeu a mirada sorriu sem graça e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

– Estão muito bonitas, eu concordo, mas onde está nossa princesa? – elogiou Higaki.

- Eu... Eu estou aqui. – disse uma voz que acabara de chegar ao recinto.

Sakura estava maravilhosa, quem a olhasse agora não diria que era uma kunoichi, mas sim, que era realmente uma linda princesa. Os cabelos bem penteados e arrumados, o vestido longo rosa claro, sem mangas que se prendia debaixo de seu busto e a partir dali descia solto até o chão, o que não ornava com a imagem era o jeito sem graça e totalmente deslocado dela.

Percebeu que todos a olhavam, principalmente Sasuke, que estranhamente ainda a mirava de uma maneira surpresa, ficou sem graça e deu um sorrisinho.

– Como estou? – perguntou sem jeito.

– Como uma princesa... – disse Higaki educadamente se levantando e estendendo a mão para Sakura, para que esta lhe permitisse beijar sua mão – Sou Higaki, e não se preocupe que sou o único que sabe de seu disfarce.

Sakura entendeu errado a estendida de mão e apertando a mão dele, começou a sacudir dizendo com força.

– Ah! Muito prazer.

– Er... Bem... Eu também serei seu professor de etiqueta e já começando, quando alguém lhe estender a mão não quer dizer que é para você apertá-la, mas é para permitir que a beijem.

– Ah sim, desculpe. – ela sorriu sem graça e pôs a língua pra fora.

– Tudo bem, nós vamos começar do básico. – ele garantiu sorrindo.

As aulas foram cômicas, com Sakura tentando fazer reverência, comer sem arquear as costas sobre a mesa, usar os talheres adequados e por fim, tentando dançar valsa.

Ela já havia pisado inúmeras vezes no pé de Higaki, e este já estava até inchado.

– Chega... – disse massageando o pé direito, onde Sakura acabara de pisar novamente – Venha aqui Sasuke, dance com ela...

– Por que eu? – protestou o moreno.

– Vamos, eu vou tentar de fora ensinar os passos ideais, venha logo. – Higaki insistiu e mesmo contrariado Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura, esta corou um pouco quando Higaki os fez tomar a posição de dança e sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha quando a mão do rapaz segurou sua cintura.

Olharam fixamente um nos olhos do outro e começaram a ensaiar.

**Continua...**

Desculpem pelas palavras diferentes, tá ficando muito formal né, mas são as palavras usadas num palácio, ou pelo menos eu acho que são... rsrsr

**Igorsambora – **Valew Igor-kun... por enquanto não tá tendo muito NaruHina mas vai ter viu! Rsrsr... não sei bem como, mas esses dias ando mais inspirada para fazer fics...

**srta. Momiji **– Obrigada espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Saiki Ruri** – Arigatou! Desculpe o capítulo curto espero que tenha ficado bom

**Lais Reeves **– Nya brigada! Desculpe a demora...

**pseudonimo V** – Taí mais um capítulo saido do forno! Rsrs...

**Uchiha Neko** – E bota problema nisso rsrs... ainda não pensei nos capítulos seguintes mas já tô imaginando quando o noivo chegar na cara do Sasuke rsrs...

**nandy** – Nya que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Elys the black angel** – rsrs... não sei se farei a princesa ficar apaixonada pelo Sasuke ainda tô pensando em como ele vai reagir quando o principe chegar.

**Patynha** – Nya brigada! Que bom que não achou doida rrss... espero não decepcionar com ela.

**Juh-chan X3 – **Continuei! Ainda não tem muito NejiTenten mas prometo que vai ter tá rsrs..

**Marina** – Nya que bom que gostou! Arigatou, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também e desculpe a demora... é que eu tô com mais duas fics pra atualizar rsrsr...

Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews. Amei! E mandem comentários sobre este capítulo também onegai...

Bjão gente...


	3. Chapter 3

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, só tô pegando emprestado.**

_Olharam fixamente um nos olhos do outro e começaram a ensaiar._

**Capítulo 3 – Príncipe Luidi e Sasuke com ciúmes.**

Uma semana já havia passado e a chegada do príncipe, noivo de Kira, seria mais a tardezinha. Sakura estava no jardim junto de Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten e Neji.

– Não agüento mais toda essa paparicação! – ela reclamava - É minha senhora pra cá, minha senhora pra lá, meu cabelo é penteado pelo menos dez vezes ao dia, vou acabar ficando careca desse jeito.

A Haruno estava sentada na fonte com seus amigos ao seu redor; eles andavam juntos quase o dia inteiro, sempre atentos a qualquer perigo, que até o momento não havia aparecido.

– Veja pelo lado bom, nada de ruim aconteceu, pelo menos por enquanto. – disse Tenten otimista.

Porém, neste momento um guarda se aproximou e com uma reverência anunciou a chegada do príncipe.

– Alteza, seu noivo acaba de chegar.

A rosada engoliu seco e olhou para os outros preocupada. Naruto olhou para Sasuke que estava com uma cara de aborrecimento bem cômica, e sorriu animado.

– Bem Tenten acho que algo de ruim vai acontecer agora – ele sussurrou para a amiga que percebendo a situação também sorriu divertida.

Os seis ninjas de Konoha disfarçados, entraram juntos na sala de visitas do castelo, encontrando ali o rei Alphos, Higaki e um jovem muito bonito e charmoso.

– Minha filha. – disse o rei se aproximando de Sakura – Quero que conheça seu futuro marido o príncipe Luidi.

O jovem se aproximou e beijou a mão da Haruno fazendo uma reverência.

– És tão bela quanto em meus sonhos princesa.

A kunoichi fica sem jeito; o futuro marido de Kira era um pedaço de mau caminho, alto com cabelos negros, olhos azuis e pelo visto um perfeito cavalheiro. Ela tentou ao máximo se lembrar das aulas que teve com Higaki sobre a chegada de seu noivo e como deveria se portar. Por fim, fez uma reverência e sorriu.

– Obrigada meu senhor. É uma honra para mim ser sua noiva. Meu nome é Kira.

– Me chame de Luidi, por favor – disse dando um sorriso bem sexy, fazendo a garota corar um pouco.

Sasuke estava estranho, olhava com cara de quem queria aprontar para cima daquele príncipe galanteador barato. Quando Sakura corou, ele fechou os punhos.

_"Não é possível que ela esteja gostando das cantadas ridículas desse cara". – ele pensou irritado._

– Bem, desculpe interromper, mas temos assuntos importantes a tratar Luidi. – Alphos o chamou.

L– Ah! Claro Majestade. – concordou o príncipe e se virando para a Haruno lhe beijou a mão – Com licença minha princesa.

Sakura esperou os três homens saírem da sala para se vira para seus amigos, que até o momento parecia que nem estavam ali.

– Como ele é simpático! Preciso escrever pra Kira! – ela comentou animada. O Uchiha, no entanto se irritou mais ainda com o elogio que ela fizera.

– Então não se esqueça de avisá-la que você está querendo pegar o noivo dela pra si! – ele disse ríspido, fazendo todos olharem incrédulos para ele, cada qual com um pensamento:

Tenten – _"Ele está com ciúmes. Que fofo!"._

Hinata – _"Tadinha da Sakura-chan. Que grosseiro!"._

Neji – _"Será que ele quer conquista ela desse jeito? Que panaca!"._

Naruto – _"Essa eu não entendi. Que rolo!"._

A rosada fechou a cara para ele e saiu correndo sem dizer nada. Quando ela desapareceu Neji deu um tapa na nuca de Sasuke.

– Se está tentando conquistar ela, não conseguiu! – disse indignado.

– Eu concordo! Dessa vez a Sakura ficou chateada. – a Mitsashi completou.

– Não me enche. – o Uchiha disse olhando feio, para logo em seguida sair pela mesma porta que a Haruno.

A kunoichi de cabelos rosados andava pelo jardim cabisbaixa. Senti-a se triste e confusa.

_"Por que ele falou daquele jeito comigo? Será que ele está com ciúmes?". – _ela pensava.

Parou de repente sua caminhada, sentindo a presença de alguém atrás de si. Virou-se e deu de cara com um shinobi, que lhe segurou pelo braço e sorriu maliciosamente.

– Pronta para morrer Alteza? – ele pergunta empunhando uma kunai em seu pescoço.

O ninja tinha cheiro de cachaça e isso se misturou ao seu mau humor. Ela olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, virou o rosto novamente para o seu atacante e deu um malvado sorriso.

O homem só teve tempo de arquear a sobrancelha perante aquele ato, porque depois disso não soube quando nem como ele foi arremessado metros longe, batendo forte contra a parede do castelo e destruindo-a com o forte impacto.

A kunoichi sem dó lhe dera um soco tão forte que mandou o shinobi pro outro mundo com um só golpe.

O Uchiha que passava por perto, procurando sua companheira de equipe, assustou-se com o forte estrondo e correu em direção ao som, chegando segundos depois.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

– Estou ótima – ela lhe garantiu com certo tom de deboche na voz.

O capitão anbu virou seu rosto e viu o ninja no meio dos escombros. Arqueou sua sobrancelha e encarou novamente a amiga sem dizer nada.

_"Ela está realmente brava." –_ pensou.

Ele ia dizer algo para ela, mas foi interrompido pelos passos apressados que vinham na direção de ambos. Provavelmente todos escutaram o estrondo do golpe de Sakura. Logo avistaram Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, o rei e Luidi chegarem correndo.

– Minha filha, você está bem? – perguntou o rei ao se aproximar.

– Kira está tudo bem com você? Está ferida? – Luigi correu na direção de Sakura e a abraçou. Esta arregalou os olhos, viu o rosto de Sasuke encarando-os e com o doce gosto da vingança, retribuiu o abraço dado pelo príncipe.

– Estou bem Luidi, não se preocupe. O Sasuke-san me protegeu. – Sakura disse tentando fazer sua voz sair assustada.

Neji, Naruto, Tenten e Hinata olharam para o enorme buraco na parede e o corpo estirado no meio dos escombros. Viraram os quatro ao mesmo tempo para o Uchiha, o encarando com a sobrancelha erguida. Este somente levantou os ombros num visível sinal de "e daí?".

– Não sei como agradecer Sasuke. – Luigi disse se aproximando do Uchiha e lhe estendendo a mão educadamente - Você é um ótimo guarda e tenha certeza de que será recompensado. Agora venha Kira, eu a acompanho até seus aposentos, você deve estar assustada.

– Obrigada – a rosada disse sorrindo enquanto seguia com Luidi para o castelo e o Uchiha ficava para trás com uma visível careta de desagrado.

**-oOo-**

Já era de noite. A lua estava clara, e iluminava o corpo de uma figura rosada, que se encontrava encolhida em meio aos lençóis de sua enorme cama.

Sakura não conseguia dormir, estava incomodada com o acontecido durante o dia. Rolava de um lado para o outro quando sentiu, de repente, a presença de alguém dentro de seu quarto.

Levantou e olhou em volta, não via ninguém, desta vez o oponente devia ser bem forte. Começou a dar passos lentos e cautelosos, olhava para os lados pronta para atacar o primeiro que aparecesse. Quase gritou ao sentir que alguém a havia segurado e jogado sobre a cama, prendendo seus braços em cima de sua cabeça e travando suas pernas com as próprias.

O vulto tampou a boca de Sakura para que ela não gritasse, a kunoichi começou a se debater, forçando seus pulsos para se soltar e ao perceber que o seu atacante era bem mais forte que ela, começou a ficar desesperada.

- Quieta Sakura! – a voz de Sasuke a surpreendeu de tal forma que esta parou de se mexer na mesma hora. Este destampou sua boca, mas não soltou suas mãos.

– O que quer Sasuke-kun? – ela sussurrou irritada - Me matar do coração?

O Uchiha sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la corada com sua respiração ofegante. A camisola que esta usava havia subido até a metade de suas coxas.

– Precisamos conversar. – ele lhe disse.

– Sobre o que? – ela quis saber, ainda estava irritada.

– Desculpe ter lhe falado daquela maneira hoje à tarde.

– Afinal, por que foi tão grosso comigo? O que eu fiz pra você?

– Ficou dando bola pra aquele príncipe idiota. – disse o Uchiha indignado.

– E o que isso tem haver? – ela perguntou - Não sou eu quem vai casar com ele! Apenas estou fazendo o papel da Kira. Ou você quer que o príncipe odeie sua noiva?

– Se a noiva fosse realmente você, eu gostaria que ele te odiasse. – ele confessou, ficando levemente corado.

– Quê? Mas por que quer que ele me odeie?

O moreno não respondeu, ficou apenas olhando para a figura rosa que ainda estava em baixo de si.

– Responde Sasuke-kun. Por que quer que ele me odeie? – ela insistiu.

A resposta dele foi melhor do que a Haruno imaginava. Ele havia se inclinado e tocado suavemente seus lábios com os dela.

A kunoichi sentiu a língua dele pedir permissão para explorar sua boca e sem poder raciocinar direito, entreabriu os lábios, começando a beijá-lo com igual intensidade.

As mãos de Sasuke começaram a subir por suas pernas, causando arrepios na kunoichi. Sakura gemeu quando ele lhe mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ela se livrou dos braços de Sasuke e começou a acariciar suas costas enquanto este já havia levantado sua camisola acima de sua barriga.

A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, eles estavam no maior love quando escutaram a voz do príncipe Luidi chamar por Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que batia na porta.

– Kira? Está tudo bem? – ele chamou, fazendo o casal se separar de imediato e ela ficar desesperada.

– Se esconde Sasuke-kun. – ela pediu - O que vão pensar da Kira se te pegarem aqui?

– Quer que eu me esconda aonde? Não tem lugar! – ele retrucou.

– Você é ninja homem! Dá um jeito! – ela lhe disse pondo seu roupão e indo atender a porta. O uchiha por sua vez entrou debaixo da cama.

– Luidi? O que faz aqui? – a Haruno perguntou fingindo sonolência.

– Desculpe pensei ter ouvido barulhos vindo de seu quarto. – ele explicou.

– Barulhos? Não, eu estava dormindo.

– Perdão... Bem... Então boa noite! – ele gaguejou sem graça.

– Boa noite... – disse a jovem que já ia fechando a porta quando este lhe falou novamente.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Sim? – ela disse desconfiada.

– Posso lhe dar um beijo? – ele pediu sem graça.

O Uchiha que estava debaixo da cama quase saiu voando em cima daquele príncipe tarado, sua companheira, por sua vez, não soube o que dizer.

– Ah... Desculpe Luidi... Mas, entenda, se nos pegarem meu pai vai ficar furioso. – ela disse em tom de desculpa, vendo o semblante do rapaz ficar de repente muito desapontado.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. Aguardarei até o nosso casamento.

– Obrigada, e boa noite. – disse a Haruno aliviada.

– Durma bem, minha princesa. – ele disse em tom melado, fazendo Sasuke debaixo da cama fazer cara de quem queria vomitar.

A kunoichi fechou a porta e voltou para sua cama, de onde Sasuke saia com cara irritada.

– Está vendo porque eu quero que ele te odeie? Esse príncipe é tarado! – ele implicou.

– Ele não é tarado Sasuke-kun, pelo menos não foi ele quem me agarrou agora pouco sem mais nem menos. – ela lhe disse impaciente, fazendo bico e virando a cara, ato que fez o Uchiha sorrir e olhá-la com desejo.

– Mas, bem que você gostou. – ele falou se aproximando da jovem e a deitando na cama novamente, chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou sedutoramente – Onde paramos?

**Continua...**

Tudo bem! Podem me apedrejar que eu sei que mereço! Mil desculpas pela demora na continuação desta fic. Espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom rsrs...

**Elys the black angel – **rsrs... vc tem razão! Com um pedaço de mal caminho como o Gaara né… hehe, mas não se preocupe a princesa tá pensando mais no noivo dela do que em qualquer outra coisa rsrs...

**Patynha – **Ah sim eu vou tentar, adoro NaruHina! Obrigada!

**Juh-chan X3 – **Valew! Ainda bem que vc gostou da fala formal, eu já tava achando que ia irritar todo mundo rsrs...

**SaH-CHaN ChOkiTo – **Desculpe não ter descrito a valsa... mas tenha certeza que no pé do Sasuke-kun dela, ela não pisou hehe.

**Uchiha Neko – **Taí Neko-chan a cara do Sasuke... foi pior do que vc imaginava?

**nandy – **Ai... foi o maior que eu consegui fazer... espero que goste!

**Igorsambora – **Obrigada! Mas o Sasuke não gostou muito de dançar valsa na frente de todo mundo não... rsrsrs

**ttchan – **Nya! Acho que consegui responder sua pergunta com este capítulo né rsrsr...

**Ruby Lolita – **Obrigada e não se preocupe que com o Sasuke ela dançou direitinho hihi...

**Miseno-san – **Nya! Desculpe eu não entendi direito a sua review (lesada)... rsrsrs... mas posso lhe garantir que não li nenhuma outra fic pra copiar a idéia hehe... e obrigada!

**Lais Reeves – **Ai, desculpa não mostrei eles dançando né... mas espero que não tenha ficado descepcionada com isso hihi...

**Mari Santoro – **rsrs... calma Mari-san, não se preocupe que o príncipe gosta da Sakura porque ela acha que é a noiva dele rsrs... ah e a princesa vai pra Suna sim!

Gente obrigada pelas reviews amei todas e me diverti muito com elas! Desculpem novamente a demora!

Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san.**

– _Mas, bem que você gostou. – ele falou se aproximando da jovem e a deitando na cama novamente, chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou sedutoramente – Onde paramos?_

**Capítulo 4 – Neji-sensei.**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura estavam caminhando pelos limites do reino. Conversavam sobre o shinobi que atacara Sakura no dia anterior.

Naruto e Hinata andavam de mãos dadas, e às vezes ele a puxava para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. Já Sasuke e Sakura andavam um pouco distantes um do outro, apesar de que trocavam olhares a cada minuto.

– Ele era ninja, com certeza! – comentou a Haruno - A maneira como apareceu silenciosamente não deixa dúvidas.

– Ainda bem que era você e não a Kira, Sakura-chan. Caso contrário a princesa poderia ter sido assassinada. – o Rokudaime disse.

– Pois é Sakura-chan. Você é realmente muito forte. – disse a Hyuuga.

– Não, não foi isso. – falou a kunoichi - Aquele shinobi não era forte. Acho que agora que sabem que a princesa está sob a guarda de shinobis, começarão a enviar ninjas melhores.

Chegaram perto de uma árvore onde Sakura e Hinata sentaram em um tronco debaixo da sombra. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Hinata perguntar à Sakura se Kira havia escrito.

– Sim, ela escreveu! – respondeu a rosada animada - E depois do que eu disse a ela, está super empolgada em conhecer seu noivo.

– Você escreveu elogios sobre aquele idiota na carta? – indagou o Uchiha indignado, deixando a garota a sua frente vermelha como um tomate.

– Eu não escrevi mentiras! – ela tentou se defender - Ele é um cavalheiro! E, além disso, ele não sabe que eu não sou a noiva dele.

Naruto e Hinata olhavam intrigados. A Haruno estava vermelha e quando falou com seu capitão de time, seu tom de voz soou como um pedido de desculpas. Já Sasuke, Naruto não tinham nem palavras para descrever o estado irritado do amigo.

_"Aconteceu alguma coisa com estes dois." – _pensou o loirinho desconfiado.

Em meio ao clima chato a Hyuuga tentou mudar de assunto.

– Vocês viram o que pediram para o Neji-nisan?

O moreno que também não estava afim de brigar com a Haruno na frente de todos, decidiu acompanhar o novo rumo de conversa.

– É o rei pediu pra mim também. – ele disse após um suspiro cansado.

– Pediu o que? – a rosada perguntou curiosa.

– Depois do ataque, ele pediu para que Neji e eu ensinássemos aos guardas alguns ataques ninjas. Eu não aceitei então Neji não teve escolha. – explicou o Uchiha.

– Hei! Não pediram nada pra mim. – gritou o Uzumaki revoltado.

– Mas é um dobe mesmo. – o moreno o xingou impaciente - Você é o Hokage, seu estúpido! Até mesmo o rei, ele lhe deve respeito.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou sem entender.

– Naruto-kun, você é o Hokage, ou seja, é como se fosse o rei de Konoha – explica a namorada calmamente e cheia de paciência.

Os olhos de Naruto brilham de imediato com esta explicação.

– Então, você também me deve respeito teme? Ahahahaha... Vou me lembrar disso. – o loirinho provoca.

– Nos seus sonhos dobe – o moreno diz num tom de desafio.

Os dois começam a brigar de maneira que só se podia ver socos e chutes em meio à poeira que levantava, as garotas, de fora, observavam a cena com enormes gotas na cabeça.

– Ai, Sakura-chan, eles vão se matar... – diz a Hyuuga preocupada.

– Nya, deixa se matarem. Esquece eles Hinata. Mas mudando de assunto e a Tenten? Onde ela está? – a rosada pergunta curiosa, vendo em seguida sua amiga lhe dar um sorriso animado.

– Nem te conto...

**-oOo-**

Neji andava pelos corredores do castelo até a sala onde daria aula aos guardas. Ele parou em frente a uma porta e girou a maçaneta, adentrando no local.

Olhou, analisando bem a turma á quem daria aulas, mas tal foi sua surpresa ao avistar alguém que não podia e muito menos precisava estar lá.

_"Tenten? O que ela está fazendo aqui, no meio de tantos homens? E o pior, com todos olhando para ela". – _ele pensou.

A sala estava cheia, tinha mais ou menos trinta guardas e Tenten se encontrava sentada na terceira fileira olhando o Hyuuga com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios. Todos os guardas estavam olhando para kunoichi, alguns estranhando ter uma mulher na turma outros a encaravam de forma maliciosa.

– Não sabia que mulheres também assistiriam à aula – disse o Hyuuga enquanto colocava seu material ninja sobre a mesa.

Tenten como era a única mulher da turma lançou um olhar fuzilador ao amigo.

– Pensei que a aula fosse para todos. – ela retrucou.

Um homem que estava sentado na frente de Tenten e que parecia ser muito metido a machão entrou no meio da conversa, subestimando-a.

– Hunf, mulheres são fracas. Aqui não é lugar pra você gracinha.

O Hyuuga se enfureceu com o "gracinha" do guarda ao mesmo tempo em que percebia o erro que aquele homem acabara de cometer. Tenten o olhava com uma visível expressão de ira.

Levantou-se calmamente e se dirigiu à Neji, este estremeceu um pouco, conhecia bem aquela expressão e coisa boa não era. Tirou calmamente uma kunai do material que estava na mesa, olhou para o guarda que continuava zombando dela e sem quebrar seu contato visual arremessou a kunai.

O sorriso irônico do rosto daquele homem metido desapareceu no mesmo instante em que a kunai fincou em sua mesa no lugar onde sua mão se encontrava. Assustado, abaixou seu olhar para sua mão surpreendendo-se com a arma, pregada na mesa entre seu dedo indicador e médio.

A sala estava perplexa e silenciosa, lentamente a morena se virou para o companheiro de equipe e sorriu satisfeita.

– Será que agora eu posso assistir às aulas Neji-sensei? – ela perguntou inocentemente. Já o Hyuuga não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Como ela era malvada! A kunoichi com o melhor manejo em armas de Konoha, assustando o pobre homem daquela maneira.

– Er... Bem... Tudo bem. Pode assistir às aulas. – disse o Hyuuga se dando por vencido.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu ironicamente.

**-oOo-**

Naruto e Sasuke estavam com machucados por todo o corpo, os dois brigaram até Sakura não agüentar mais aquele barraco e com sua força sobrenatural, abrir um enorme buraco no chão.

Naruto choramingava enquanto Sasuke emburrado era curado pela Haruno.

– CALA BOCA NARUTO! – berrou a rosada - Estou cuidando do Sasuke-kun primeiro, daqui a pouco eu curo você.

Hinata que estava sentada ao lado de seu namorado começou a bater seus dedinhos uns nos outros sem graça.

– Des... Desculpe Naruto-kun. – ele pediu - Eu não conheço jutsus médicos para te curar.

O Uzumaki sorriu e pôs a mão na cabeça da Hyuuga. Quando esta o encarou ele lhe roubou um beijo, logo se separaram lentamente e encostaram suas testas.

- Eu te amo Hinata-chan! – o loirinho disse carinhoso.

Sakura e Sasuke se olharam e ela sem jeito comentou:

– Acho que estamos sobrando.

– Melhor assim, vem comigo – disse o Uchiha se levantando e andando para longe do casal que ainda estavam abraçados.

Sem entender a médica-nin correu para acompanhar seu companheiro. Adentraram na floresta, cada vez mais longe do casal de namorados, o que estava deixando a garota intrigada.

– Sasuke-kun, pra onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, sentindo de repente este se virar, prendendo-a contra uma árvore.

– Me diz a verdade Sakura, o que você sente pelo príncipe? – ele exigiu saber.

A kunoichi não estava acreditando, depois da noite anterior ele ainda estava com ciúmes? Suspirou calmamente e encarou o rapaz que a prendia.

– Você sabe que eu só amei uma pessoa na minha vida. Essa pessoa foi, é e sempre será o único pra mim. – disse a rosada séria, vendo um sorriso brotar nos lábios perfeitos do capitão de seu time.

– E posso saber quem é esse cara? – ele perguntou. Sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela. Esta lhe sorriu, aproximou seus lábios dos dele e após um selinho respondeu:

– Você, seu bobo!

Rapidamente o Uchiha soltou os braços da Haruno, para poder laçar sua cintura, prendendo-a novamente, só que desta vez contra seu próprio corpo.

– Você me tira do sério. – ele sussurrou antes de tomar loucamente os lábios da garota num apaixonado beijo.

**Continua...**

Próximo capítulo tem mais NejiTenten. NaruHina vai aparecer um pouquinho mais pra frente...

**Elys the black angel – **Nya que bom que está gostando miga! Espero que goste deste trechinho de NejiTenten!

**Juh-chan X3 – **Comecei a escrever sobre NejiTenten! Ainda não teve beijinho entre eles mas vai ter pode acreditar! Rsrs...

**neko-chan X3 – **rsrs... acho que eu já escrevi, mas como não tenho certeza (eu – lesada) vou escrever novamente Usuratonkachi é idiota, bobo... este tipo de xingamento. Se já escrevi isso desculpe Neko-chan! Rsr..

**Uchiha Neko – **Nya eu não sei se eles fizeram mesmo, mas a minha mente também é bem poluida Neko sempai! Huahuahuahuahua...

**Patynha – **rsrs... é verdade né o Sasuke também é bem taradinho huahuahua... mas a gente ama ele né! Rsrs...

**Igorsambora – **Hentai? Eu? Não! Hentai aqui é o Sasuke-kun! Huahuahuahua... (Sasuke – u.u... quem será que tá escrevendo essa droga?) (eu – ò.ó) Bom Igor-kun NaruHina vai aparecer mais no oitavo capítulo... hehe desculpe te fazer esperar!

– huahuahua... ainda não sei... será que eles vão avançar o semáforo? O.O rsrs...

**Kari Princess Angel – **Neji e Tenten como vc pediu! Naruto e Hinata vai ficar um pouco mais pra frente... desculpe fazê-la esperar!

**Lais Reeves – **rsrs... é que eu não sei escrever hentai huahuahuahua... tudo bem que foi meio hentai, mas foram só insinuações rsrs... a minha primeira fic com um pouco mais de sensualidade foi um desastre hehe...

**Ttchan – **Oi miga! Acho que vc já me adicionou no msn né? Mas mesmo assim digo de novo que é um prazer pra mim conversar com vc por lá! Quase nunca entro mas... a gente pode trocar mensagens né rsrs...

**pseudonimo V – **rsrs.. o Neji tá mais "solto" pra falar com o Sasuke porque eles são da mesma equipe agora rsrs... mas achei a cara dele dar esse toque no amigo rss...

**buh-chan – **Nya valew e desculpe a demora... tinha gente aqui em casa e eu não pude usar meu pc pra digitar a fic hehe...

**Mari Santoro – **O.O Sakura grávida? Nossa o Sasuke morre do coração! Não que ele não esteja querendo né, mas... rsrs... e acho que não vou escrever sobre as aventuras da princesa na Suna... bem, ainda não sei rsrs... (que writer incompetente!) hehe

**Vingador Uchiha – **rss... eu não sou muito boa pra escrever esse tipo de triangulo amoroso Uchiha-san, mas agradeço o comentário, me deu uma ótima idéia! Rsrs...

**thais uchiha – **Nya brigada! E desculpa a demora! Espero que goste!

**Mye-chan – **Kya também adoro ver o Sasuke meio atrevido (Sasuke – dá até medo dessa writer...) (eu – não reclama vc sempre pega a Sakura nas minhas fics!) (Sasuke – a única vantagem destas fics doidas...) (eu – esse Sasuke-kun já tá me tirando do sério ò.ó) er... é... desculpe a pequena discussão mye-chan... hehe.

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, são sempre adoráveis e bem vindas! Rsrs...

Bjs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto não me pertence.**

– _Você me tira do sério – ele sussurrou antes de tomar loucamente os lábios da garota num apaixonado beijo._

**Capítulo 5 – O dia em que Sasuke, literalmente, chutou o pau da barraca.**

Neji se encontrava no campo de treinamento que ficava no jardim dos fundos do castelo. Todos os guardas praticavam arremesso de kunais.

– Próximo – ele disse desanimado. Ele estava a tarde inteira tentado fazer pelo menos um acertar o centro dos três alvos, mas aqueles que conseguiam acertar o primeiro não tinham a mesma pontaria para repetir o feito no segundo muito menos no terceiro.

Já estava desanimado e cansado, achando que pior não poderia ficar, quando avistou a próxima a tentar sua pontaria. Esta era ninguém mais ninguém menos que a ninja considerada mestre das armas.

Tenten se postou na frente de Neji com um sorrisinho sapeca nos lábios, fazendo-o sentir calafrios.

_"Ela vai aprontar! Tenho certeza!" – _pensou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Dito e feito. A Mitsashi estava com três kunais na mão e arremessou todas de uma só vez. Acertou em cheio os três alvos, fazendo o queixo dos guardas caírem no chão e Neji suspirar pesadamente.

_"Por que eu não fico surpreso?"._

A kunoichi se virou para o companheiro sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Então sensei como fui? – ela perguntou animada.

– Muito bem. – ele lhe respondeu visivelmente sarcástico.

Virou-se e voltou para a fila toda sorridente. Neji pôs a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

– Certo, vamos para o próximo passo. Vou lhes ensinar algumas técnicas de taijutsu. Hum... Vejamos... Você. – disse apontando para um guarda na primeira fileira – Venha até aqui.

O guarda caminhou até o Hyuuga que começou a fazer demonstrações de técnicas estilo taijutsu.

– Entenderam como se faz? Agora peguem seu par e comecem a praticar.

Todos ficaram em duplas e começaram a treinar o que Neji acabara de demonstrar. O Hyuuga andava de um lado para o outro observando como eles atacavam e defendiam, quando, de repente ouviu um estrondo e um dos guardas foi ao chão.

Neji correu para ver o que havia acontecido e encontrou Tenten ao lado do guarda caído. Ela estava furiosa.

– Isso é para você aprender a não tentar gracinhas comigo, seu tarado! – ela gritou irritada.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o Hyuuga.

Tenten olhou para o amigo e corou.

– Ele... Ele... Me tocou. – ela respondeu gaguejando.

Ao ouvir isso o Hyuuga sentiu todas as veias de sua testa saltarem. O tarado do guarda tinha tocado de Tenten e ele não queria nem saber onde.

– Vocês estão aqui para aprender jutsus ninjas, não para se divertirem. Se estiverem necessitados vão a um prostíbulo – gritou para todos irritado.

Os homens recuaram para trás assustados, Neji sem querer havia ativado seu byakugan.

– Neji... O byakugan. – a kunoichi sussurrou baixo e de olhos arregalados.

O Hyuuga percebeu o erro que cometera. O byakugan é um segredo que não se pode ficar mostrando por aí. Virou-se para os guardas e mais calmo disse:

– Por hoje é só. – mas antes de ir olhou para a amiga furioso. – Me encontre na sala. - e a passos firmes e rápidos voltou para o castelo.

**-oOo-**

Naruto e Hinata estavam procurando por Sasuke e Sakura que do nada haviam sumido.

– Onde esses dois foram parar? – disse o loirinho enquanto entrava na floresta tentando seguir a presença dos amigos.

Um pouco mais a frente pôde ver a silhueta de um casal. Hinata corou ao ver os amigos abraçados, Naruto, no entanto nem se surpreendeu.

– Hei! Se vocês querem começar esse relacionamento justo agora, aconselho a serem mais cuidadosos. – o Rokudaime os repreendeu.

O casal se separou na hora encarando Naruto um pouco constrangidos.

– Não enche dobe. – disse o Uchiha enquanto Sakura corava mais do que Hinata.

– Vai por mim, se de repente alguém vê vocês juntos vão pensar que a Kira está traindo o príncipe Luidi.

Para Naruto não era surpresa alguma pegar Sasuke e Sakura naquele flagra, afinal os dois já estavam a bastante tempo dando os sinais de que a qualquer hora algo iria rolar entre eles, mas não pensava que poderia ser justo agora.

– O Naruto tem razão Sasuke-kun. – disse a Haruno constrangida.

– Hunf. – o Uchiha resmungou - Tudo bem. Vamos embora. – ele disse e de mau gosto virou-se, começando a caminhar de volta para o castelo sendo seguido pelos outros.

Mal acabaram de sair da floresta e avistaram um belo jovem, montado em um cavalo branco. O príncipe Luidi, vestia suas roupas de cavalgada e quando avistou Sakura correu em sua direção.

– Kira, você está fazendo caminhada? – ele perguntou à Sakura.

– Sim. – ela respondeu, tentando sorrir - Como estou com sasuke-san e Naruto-san achei que não tivesse perigo.

– E com certeza não tem minha querida. Depois que soube que vocês dois – disse apontando para Sasuke e Naruto – eram ninjas fiquei muito mais aliviado.

Os quatro sorriram amarelo para o príncipe. Ah, se ele soubesse que as garotas também são ninjas...

Luidi olhou para o céu e desceu de seu cavalo.

– Está ficando quente Kira, suba no cavalo. Eu irei a pé com os outros. – ele disse.

– Não precisa. – a Haruno tentou contestar, mas no mesmo instante sentiu as mãos do príncipe em sua cintura a erguendo e colocando no lombo do branco animal.

– Você é minha noiva e desde já quero cuidar de você. – disse dando um sorriso sexy, fazendo Sakura corar, Hinata pensar em como ele era gentil e Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharem com cara de ânsia de vômito.

Chegaram ao castelo onde foram recepcionados por Higaki dizendo que teriam de oficializar o noivado publicamente e que todos os moradores de Gaiva já estavam aguardando-os no centro da cidade.

O centro de Gaiva estava todo enfeitado com fitas brancas e azuis, fora levantado um palanque onde os noivos deveriam subir e anunciar que estariam em breve casando.

Sakura e Luidi subiram no pequeno palco e logo foram aplaudidos e aclamados por todos os aldeões. O príncipe pigarreou e começou a falar.

– Povo de Gaiva. Meu nome é Luidi, vim do reino de Agamar (N/A: cada nome ridículo que eu estou dando pra esses reinos.) para pedir a mão da princesa Kira em casamento. Tenho certeza de que nosso matrimônio trará muita prosperidade a ambos os reinos – e se virando para Sakura sorriu docemente – pois me apaixonei perdidamente por vossa princesa no momento em que a vi.

A Haruno tentou sorrir, mas seus verdes orbes não puderam deixar de se arregalar quando o povo começou a gritar: – BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA! BEIJA!

Sasuke bebia vinho, e no momento em que o povo pediu para que os noivos se beijassem, ele cuspiu todo o líquido em Naruto.

– Teme! Olha o que você está fazendo idiota! – o loirinho gritou revoltado e ensopado, mas Sasuke não prestava atenção, apenas olhava Sakura meio desesperada e praticamente pedindo socorro com os olhos enquanto o príncipe lentamente aproximava seus lábios dos dela.

Começou a olhar em volta a procura de algo para jogar, chamar a atenção ou qualquer coisa que impedisse Luidi de beijar a sua Sakura.

– Faz alguma coisa dobe. – ele gritou para o amigo.

– Fazer o que teme? – perguntou o loirinho - Está vendo o lugar onde estamos, nem um rasengan não chamaria a atenção deles.

Eles se encontravam ao lado do palco, bem onde as estacas seguravam o tecido que cobria o local onde Luidi tentava beijar uma desesperada Sakura.

Já estava próximo demais, o nariz do príncipe roçava no de Sakura. Sasuke tinha que fazer algo rápido, lembrou de repente do que Naruto falou sobre estarem ao lado do palco e teve uma idéia.

Sorrindo vitorioso, aproximou-se de uma das estacas que estavam enfincadas no chão e "chutou o pau da barraca".

O pano que cobria o palco caiu sobre o casal, guardas correram para acudir as altezas, enquanto o povo gritava um "ahh, que pena!" e a Haruno suspirava aliviada.

**Continua...**

Próximo capítulo tem mais NejiTenten.

**Kari Princess Angel – **Mais NejiTente espero que goste! O Sasuke tá safado né rsrs...

**Hakeru-chan – **Oi Hakeru-chan! Que bom que está gostando das fics! Eu entendo as vezes eu também não deixo reviews mas leio a história! Não se preocupe n.n Eu sei que vc gosta de Neji e Tenten e neste capítulo tem um pouco mais deles, NaruHina aparece mais no capítulo 8, desculpe fazê-la esperar hehe...

**neko-chan X3 – **Nya obrigada espero que goste deste capítulo também apesar de ter ficado menos romantico que o outro n.n

**Mye-chan – **Oi miga! Novamente obrigada por me add no orkut e no msn! Vc é muito simpática n.n

**Mari Santoro – **Já penso O.O huahuahuahguahua... mas o Naruto apareceu antes disto acontecer rsrs... (ainda bem... ou não né rsrs)

**Patynha – **Imagina n.n Aqui tem mais um pouco de NejiTenten espero que goste!

**Lizinha-chan – **Kya! Obrigada! Esse capítulo saiu mais rápido né rsrsr... espero que goste!

– huahuahuahua... o Sasuke é perva mas só com a Sakura... ele ama ela! Rsrs... também adoro a Tenten, ela é do tipo de mulher que não se deixa intimidar! É ISSO AÍ! GIRL POWER!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – **Obrigada! Que bom que vc gostou! Espero que este capítulo te agrade! n.n

Beijos a todos que me mandaram lindas reviews, nem preciso dizer que adoro vcs né! n.n

Espero que gostem deste capítulo que ficou um pouco mais engraçadinho que os outros bjs gente! E deem um Go aí em baixo please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Se o Neji não pertencesse a Tenten eu pegava ele pra mim!**

_O pano que cobria o palco caiu sobre o casal, guardas correram para acudir as altezas, enquanto o povo gritava um "ahh, que pena!" e a Haruno suspirava aliviada._

**Capítulo 6 – Por causa do professor.**

Neji entrou na sala de aula, segurou a porta para Tenten passar e em seguida a fechou com força. Virou-se para a amiga com uma visível expressão de desagrado.

_"Xiii, ele está bravo. Acho que vou levar bronca". _– pensou a kunoichi.

– O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? – ele começou - Não está vendo que só tem homens na turma que estou ensinando?

– Ahh Neji é que eu...

– E outra Tenten. – ele a interrompeu - Para que quer fazer as aulas se é uma das melhores kunoichis de Konoha?

– É que eu queria...

– Você não tem juízo! – cortou-a novamente - Todos pensam que somente Naruto, Sasuke e eu somos ninjas, mas ninguém sabe de você, Hinata e Sakura, desse jeito você vai melar todo o disfarce!

– Neji, eu posso explic... – ela tentou falar, mas foi novamente interrompida.

– Não te entendo, simplesmente não sei por que quer assistir às minhas aulas?

A Mitsashi já estava cansada de ser cortada a toda hora, olhou irritada para ele e com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não sabe mesmo Hyuuga Neji? – ela perguntou com desdém – Você é mais tapado do que o Naruto.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Se você não percebe sozinho, não sou eu quem vai te falar – ela lhe disse para em seguida se virar em direção à porta.

A kunoichi não foi longe, pois sentiu seu braço ser segurado e precisou virar o rosto para encarar os perolados orbes do rapaz a fitando com um semblante mais calmo.

– Tudo bem! Desculpe, não devia ter falado nesse tom, mas é que você me tirou do sério!

– Não, tudo bem. Sou eu quem deve te pedir desculpas. Foi culpa minha todo mundo ter visto o byakugan – ela admitiu – Mas, afinal Neji por que o ativou?

O Hyuuga ficou sem graça, corou e começou a gaguejar.

– Bem... é... que... eu... Ahhhh, não mude de assunto Tenten, você ainda não me disse por que quis assistir às aulas.

A garota abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo tristemente. Ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando se deveria ou não confessar e, por fim sussurrou.

– Eu gosto...

– Hm? Você gosta de assistir aulas? – o rapaz perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Não... Eu gosto é do professor. – ela confessou corando furiosamente.

Neji ficou escarlate. Não sabia o que fazer agora, nem em mil anos esperaria essa resposta. Aproximou-se mais de Tenten deixando-a constrangida.

– Sabia que um professor não pode se relacionar com sua aluna? – ele questionou.

– Se quiser eu deixo de ser sua aluna. – ela retrucou sorrindo marota.

O Hyuuga desistiu de tentar provocá-la. Era incrível como a kunoichi tinha sempre uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua.

Segurou sua cabeça com delicadeza e se aproximou devagar dos rosados e carnudos lábios de sua companheira. Roçou suavemente sua boca na dela, sentindo a respiração ofegante desta.

Beijou-a calmamente, massageando os lábios da garota com os seus próprios. Em seguida, tocou sua língua, pedindo permissão para passar e saboreou todos os cantos da boca da morena.

Separou-se uns segundos para olhar a face corada e tão cheia de desejo quanto a dele. Sem poder agüentar mais voltou a beijá-la, desta vez um pouco mais selvagem, querendo cada vez mais.

**-oOo-**

Sakura já havia saído debaixo do pano enquanto o príncipe Luidi tentava atrapalhadamente encontrar um caminho. Na tentativa de se afastar da multidão, a kunoichi correu para o lado de Sasuke.

– Ufa! Ainda bem que a tenda foi mal feita. – ela comentou suspirando aliviada.

– Mal feita? – indagou o Hokage - Foi o teme quem... ITAIIII! – Sasuke acabara de dar um pisão bem dolorido no loirinho.

– Vamos sair daqui. – disse o Uchiha emburrado.

– Mas e o príncipe? – Hinata perguntou preocupada, sendo logo cortada pelo mau-humorado Sasuke.

– Tomara que morra asfixiado lá em baixo.

– Sasuke-kun! – gritou a kunoichi rosada reprovadoramente – A Kira nos mata se isso acontecer!

– Que seja. Agora vamos.

O moreno pegou rapidamente a mão de Sakura e saiu puxando-a a passos largos de volta ao castelo com Hinata preocupada e Naruto mancando atrás deles.

**-oOo-**

Higaki estava conversando com Neji e Tenten. Os dois jovens sentaram-se bem perto, coisa que não passou despercebido pelo austero homem. Conversavam sobre as aulas de Neji e o que ele estava achando dos guardas do castelo quando quatro figuras conhecidas se aproximam andando depressa, o primeiro estava com cara de quem chupou limão.

– Nossa! Que cara é essa Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten surpresa.

– Já chega! – ele disse irritado para Higaki – Esse príncipe é tarado!

– O que aconteceu? Cadê o Luidi-sama? – indagou o homem assustado.

– Deve estar voltando com os guardas, mas quando ele chegar vamos contar a verdade pra esse cara e dizer claramente que a Sakura não é a noiva dele!

– Por quê? O que houve? – Higaki quis saber ainda sem entender.

– Ele não perde uma oportunidade para beijar a Sakura. – o Uchiha disse extremamente irritado.

– Mas ele pensa que é a Kira-sama e sendo assim é natural que ele queira beijar sua noiva. – o homem tentou explicar, mas só conseguiu fazer com que mais uma veia saltasse na testa do moreno.

– Mas ela não é a noiva dele! – o Uchiha gritou em tom de quem encerra o assunto.

Todos observavam a cena de queixo caído, o capitão anbu estava irritadíssimo. Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa e não pronunciava uma palavra. Neji e Tenten principalmente estavam perplexos, ainda não sabiam do recém romance do casal.

– Mas, afinal Sasuke por que está tão nervoso com isso? – indagou o Hyuuga - Trabalhamos em equipe há mais de um ano e nunca vi você brigar com os clientes por eles darem em cima das nossas companheiras.

Sasuke ficou um pouco constrangido, mas manteve sua pose quando sua voz friamente deu a resposta.

– Estou namorando com a Sakura.

– Mas justo agora? – Tenten disse boquiaberta e preocupada. Ela estaria mais feliz pela amiga se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes.

Porém o argumento de Tenten foi como um bumerangue, que foi e voltou acertando tanto ela quanto Neji.

– O mesmo eu digo pra vocês – respondeu Sasuke friamente ao observar a distância em que se encontravam um do outro.

Sakura levantou sua cabeça e riu junto de Hinata, deixando o Hyuuga e a Mitsashi com vontade de cavar um buraco e se esconder.

– Parece que as aulas funcionaram e pelo visto foram muuuuito boas. – brincou a Haruno, enquanto Naruto e Hinata riam abertamente da cara dos amigos. O Uchiha no entanto, manteve-se sério.

– Não vamos mudar de assunto. Higaki, você vai falar com o Luidi ou eu mesmo falo?

Higaki deu um profundo suspiro.

– Como podemos fazer isso Sasuke-san? E se de repente o príncipe desiste de casar com Kira? – ele disse.

– Então traga ela de volta oras. – disse o Uzumaki - Só falta uma semana para o casamento, nós podemos protegê-la aqui mesmo. E mais, você não precisará contar a verdade, apenas diga que uma kunoichi da folha idêntica à princesa chegou para reforçar a segurança.

O braço direito do rei pareceu pensar sobre o assunto, mas depois de um minuto em silêncio concordou.

– Muito bem. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Suna e em dois dias a princesa estará de volta.

Sakura encarou o homem radiante de felicidade.

– Muito obrigada Higaki-sama! – ela agradeceu, mas este continuou pensativo.

_"Mas com duas mulheres idênticas aqui no castelo tenho certeza que vai dar confusão."_

**Continua...**

Bem gente... o Sasuke assumiu o compromisso com a Sakura-chan, mas também depois de ter chutado o pauzinho da tenda...

Mari Santoro – huahuahua... Adorei suas idéias Mari-chan! Obrigada por acompanhar!

Elys the black angel – rsrs... a conversa do Neji com a Tenten foi bem digamos… proveitosa né rsrs...

pseudonimo V – A Tenten tem uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua né rsrs... eu também tenho e acho até legal de vez em quando nn

patynha – Um capítulo com bastante NejiTenten! Espero que goste!

Uchiha Neko – Não esquenta não sempai! Eu sabia que você tinha ido viajar. E amei a sua fic de aniver pro Sasuke-kun!

Kari Princess Angel – O Naruto sempre leva uma né rsrsrs... esses meninos são ciumentos demais! Mas bem que eu queria um ciumento desses pra mim rss..

Ttchan – O ciúmes do Sasuke é o ponto dessa fic rsrs.. que bom que está gostando! E obrigada por ter dado um "Go" rsrs...

Mye-chan – Eu mando um Luidi pra vc sim miga! E na minha imaginação esse príncipe é bonitinho rsrs... Obrigada como sempre!

nandy – Desculpe a demora nandy-chan! Espero que curta o capítulo cheio de NejiTenten.

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – Chutar o pau da barraca é bem o limite mesmo né huahauhaua...

sakusasuke – Ás vezes dá dó do principezinho, mas ele não pode beijar a Sakura-chan! Ela é só do Sasuke!

Lizinha-chan – Obrigada! Espero que goste do capítulo!

Sabaku no Ino-sama – rsrs... não se preocupe Ino-sama! NaruHina vai aparecer logo... ou pelo menos eu espero colocá-los no oitavo capítulo hehe..

– Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando! Neji e Tenten está virando um dos meus casais favoritos! E o Naruto, coitado sempre leva uma né rsrs...

Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan – Tentei por bastante Neji e Tenten, mas daqui pra frente não vai ter muito deles, só que eles vão começar a namorar mesmo... que bom que está gostando da história nn

Tsuki Koorime – rsrs... O Sasuke ficou até hilário com o ciúmes dele né rsrs... Obrigada!

Gente valew as reviews, amei todas! Espero que curtam o capítulo e comentem please!

Bjs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_"Mas com duas mulheres idênticas aqui no castelo tenho certeza que vai dar confusão."_

**Capítulo 7 – A volta de Kira e o início da bagunça.**

Dois dias haviam passado com Sakura a todo custo tentando fugir do agora apelidado "príncipe beijoqueiro". Naquela mesma tarde Kira chegaria e ela poderia voltar a ser a kunoichi da folha.

Tudo estava combinado. A princesa chegaria e iria direto para seus aposentos, Sakura já estaria ali esperando para fazer a troca.

Por volta das quatro horas a carruagem que transportava sua alteza adentrou os portões do castelo. Naruto e Hinata estavam à espera de Kira, o dever deles era cobrir a princesa com um manto escuro para que ninguém a visse.

A primeira etapa do plano fora concluída, na segunda etapa estava Sasuke e Higaki que levariam a princesa para seu quarto onde Sakura a estava aguardando.

Neji e Tenten ficaram fora deste esquema, pois teriam de manter o príncipe distraído para que nada desse errado. Na verdade eles haviam tirado no papel para ver quem faria o que e Sasuke havia sido incumbido de manter o príncipe a distancia, mas quando este disse que colocaria sonífero no chá de sua Alteza todos concordaram rapidamente em mudar sua tarefa.

Higaki silenciosamente abriu a porta para Kira entrar. Os três adentram o aposento que se encontrava com as cortinas cerradas impedindo que a luz do dia entrasse. Sakura ao avistar a princesa correu até ela para abraça-la.

– Kira-sama que bom que voltou!

– Eu que o diga. - Sasuke sussurrou para si mesmo.

**-oOo-**

Neji e Tenten passavam por maus lençóis nas mãos de Luidi. Eles haviam convidado sua alteza para um passeio no campo, mas este insistia em dizer que tinha um encontro marcado com a SUA Kira.

Os dois já tinham feito de tudo para melar esse encontro, derrubaram-no numa poça de lama, o distraíram fazendo-o pisar no cocô de cavalo, apanharam frutas alérgicas... Enfim tudo que estava ao alcance deles, agora o príncipe se encontrava com o corpo todo empipocado, as vestes sujas e fedido.

Voltaram ao palácio quinze para as cinco e Luidi se surpreendeu ao ver sua noiva parada na porta do castelo, esperando-o.

– Minha flor desculpe não ter comparecido ao nosso encontro, mas... – se virando lançou um furioso olhar para Neji e Tenten - ... Tive alguns contratempos.

A princesa estava com os olhos arregalados e queixo caído, tentando a todos custo não fazer cara de nojo.

_"Meu pai endoidou. Esse_ _homem é um porco."_ – pensou ao ver o estado lastimável em que seu futuro marido se encontrava.

O príncipe pigarreou perante aquele olhar reprovador, completamente constrangido.

– Acho que não dá mais tempo para nosso passeio, vou subir e tomar um banho. Encontro você no jantar.

– Ah... si... sim claro. – a princesa gaguejou.

– Com licença. – ele disse fazendo uma reverência.

– À vontade meu senhor. – ela respondeu também se reverenciando, o que deixou o príncipe um pouco intrigado. A reverência de sua noiva estava mais graciosa, diferente de quando a conheceu, aquela vez a havia achado desajeitada e sem pose.

– Algo errado meu senhor? – Kira perguntou ao notar o olhar do rapaz.

– Hn... Sim. Você não me chama de meu senhor, eu lhe pedi para me chamar apenas de Luidi. – ele disse enquanto Neji e Tenten davam um tapa na testa e balançavam a cabeça negativamente, o príncipe continuou – E a sua pose...

– Não gostou da minha pose alteza? – perguntou receosa.

– Muito pelo contrário querida. Está certamente mais graciosa.

– Ah... Andei treinando.

– Ah sim. Bem vejo você no jantar então. Até. – e após lhe dar um sorriso adentrou o castelo.

– Até. – respondeu a princesa sorrindo amarelo.

Mal Luidi se afastara e Kira já estava fazendo cara de choro.

– Ele está imundo ou ele é imundo? – ela perguntou quase desesperada.

– Claro que ele está imundo, nós tivemos que derrubá-lo na lama. – Tenten a tranqüilizou - Seu noivo é sempre muito charmoso.

– O que achou dele Kira-sama? – o Hyuuga perguntou educado, mas arregalou os olhos junto da Mitsashi quando a princesa respondeu:

– O Sasuke-kun é mais bonito. – disse e em seguida gargalhou – É brincadeira! Sakura me contou sobre eles na carta. Ah, e sobre vocês também. Fiquei muito feliz.

– É. Finalmente acho todos nós nos entendemos. – Neji suspirou de alívio.

– Quando nos conhecemos Naruto-kun falou sobre a Sakura ter olhos somente para uma pessoa... Era ele?

– Era. – a Mitsashi respondeu sorrindo - Ela tem uma paixão por ele desde antes de ingressarem na academia ninja.

– Que lindo! – exclamou a princesa sorrindo - Tomara que eu tenha uma história tão linda quanto a dela, se meu príncipe deixar de ser sapo depois do banho claro.

Os três riram do comentário e foram se arrumar para o jantar que parecia prometer.

**-oOo-**

Todos estavam sentados à mesa, menos Sakura e Sasuke. Agora limpo, Kira concordava com Tenten, seu noivo era muito charmoso. Trocou alguns olhares carinhosos com ele, fazendo este se sentir nas nuvens; sua noiva nunca fora tão atenciosa. Finalmente o Uchiha entrou na sala e anunciou para todos.

– Majestade, como prometido pedimos para Konoha nos mandar uma médica ninja e ela acaba de chegar.

– Peça-a para entrar, ela deve estar cansada e com fome. – disse o rei entrando na farsa conforme tinham combinado.

– Primeiramente peço para que não se assustem, ela é muito parecida com sua alteza. – o Uchiha salientou, indicando Kira. Em seguida, saiu da sala, voltando de mãos dadas com Sakura, esta já vestia sua roupa ninja e esboçava um sorriso mais confiante.

– Boa noite a todos. – cumprimentou alegremente a kunoichi.

A sala se encontrava num silencio total, todos fingindo estarem surpresos, e bem... Todos menos Luidi porque este estava realmente surpreso. O silencio finalmente fora quebrado com o grito de Naruto.

– Sakura-chan há quanto tempo!

Diante do constrangimento e dos olhares assustados, a Haruno agradeceu mentalmente ao Uzumaki, de vez em quando ele fazia a coisa certa.

– Desculpe-nos a indelicadeza minha jovem, mas é tão parecida com minha filha que ficamos assustados. – desculpou-se o rei - Hã... Venha sentar-se. Ninjas de Konoha são nossos convidados especiais.

Sakura sorriu. Ela e Sasuke sentam-se entre Hinata e Neji. Logo a portadora do byakugan puxou conversa.

– Como foi de viagem Sakura-chan?

– Sem nenhum imprevisto – a rosada respondeu sem graça, sentindo que Luidi não tirava os olhos dela.

– Vocês são idênticas. – o príncipe comentou e todos se viraram para ele praticamente prendendo a respiração.

– Mu... Muito parecidas realmente. – concordou o rei.

– Escute hn... Sakura não é? – Luigi lhe falou - Minha noiva corre risco de vida como já deve saber, por isso, estive pensando desde que entrou por esta porta. Você poderia fingir ser a princesa até o nosso casamento.

Sakura cai da cadeira sendo logo amparada por Hinata – NÃÃÃOOOO

**Continua...**

Juh-chan X3 – rsrs... também achei! n.n O Neji é tão kawai com o jeitão sério, imagina dando aula rsrs...

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – Sempre gostei de ver fics com o Sasuke morrendo de ciúmes da Sakura hehe... ele fica mais lindinho ainda rsrs...

thais uchiha – Continuo sim! Só me perdoe pela demora rsrs..

Mari Santoro – rsrs... vai ter um pouquinho de confusão sim, mas não se preocupe que ninguém vai trair ninguém.. por enquanto hehe

Lizinha-chan – Gostar do professor, ou seja, o Neji que tava dando aula pra ela rsrsrs... também tô adorando escrever as partes de Sasuke e Sakura n.n

Tetêchan.n – Ai que bom que vc gostou miga! Valew!

neko-chan X3 – rsrsrs... eu também gosto! Mas não muita senão eu me confundo hauahua..

Elys the black angel – Próximo capítulo tem mais NaruHina, esse faltou um pouco do casalzinho n.n

Sabaku no Ino-sama – Desculpe a demora n.n mas os trabalhos da facul tão me deixando doida hehe...

Mye-chan – Nya! Eu também queria um Sasuke pra mim óò mas como naum tenho me conformo com os Sasukes que crio nas fics hehe.. por falar nelas já tá quase pronto o próximo capítulo de All good things, depois eu mando e aí onegai shimassu com a betagem n.n

Suki Sama – hehe... vou aprontar mas não muito prometo hehe

Uchiha Neko – hauhauahua... surge do nada sempai hehe, acho que eu sou meio maluca por isso as idéias malucas aparecem rsrs..

– Oiê! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fico super feliz n.n e espero que curta a volta da Kira-sama hehe

Kari Princess Angel – Eu sempre adoro quando vc manda reviews! Pode mandar quando quiser! Hehe e fico super feliz que esteja gostando da fic n.n valew

HarunoSakura2007 – Obrigada! Espero naum te decepcionar n.n

Larissa Yukino – Não se preocupe! Eu pensei nisso mas não tive coragem de escrever hehe...

Akemi – Nya desculpa a demora! E muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei super feliz! Valew!

sasuke love sakura – Eu também quero! E pode ter certeza que aqui nas minhas fics ele ama muito ela! n.n

Valew gente! Agradeço a todos que leram e que mandaram reviews maravilhosas! Bjs e continuem mandando please! Xauzinho!


	8. Chapter 8

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_Sakura cai da cadeira sendo logo amparada por Hinata – NÃÃÃOOOO_

**Capítulo 8 – A incrível força das kunoichis.**

No dia seguinte Sasuke caminhava pelo jardim do palácio quando viu uma cena inacreditável. Luidi estava beijando uma garota, esta correspondia ao profundo beijo com seus braços ao redor do pescoço do príncipe. Chegando mais perto precisou esfregar os olhos para acreditar. A garota era...

– Sakura? – ele chamou sem poder se conter.

Assustados, o casal se separou de imediato e o príncipe foi logo tentando explicar.

– Não é o que está pensando Sasuke-san...

– Cale-se! Não estou falando com você! – gritou o Uchiha sentindo sua raiva aumentar. Como não era o que estava pensando se a mulher que ele estava beijando usava o uniforme ninja de sua namorada?

– Volto a repetir que posso explicar... – o príncipe tentou novamente falar, mas sua frase não pôde ser terminada, pois Sasuke havia ativado o sharingan. Ao olhar naqueles orbes vermelhos o casal deu um passo para trás, tremendo. Sentiam como se só com aqueles olhos ele pudesse matá-los.

- Sasuke-kun? – uma voz surpresa o chamou pelas costas, fazendo o Uchiha encarar, ainda furioso, o rosto de Sakura. Ela usava um vestido longo vermelho e um véu em sua cabeça.

Desativou seu sharingan de imediato e ficou atônito. Se atrás dele estava a Haruno, aquela à sua frente só podia ser... A princesa Kira.

Sentiu-se aliviado ao mesmo tempo em que via a mancada que havia dado. Sakura percebeu o sharingan antes de seu dono desativá-lo, desviou seu olhar para o casal Luidi e Kira, esta última com suas roupas, ambos ainda assustados e compreendeu tudo.

– Sasuke-kun, eu e a Kira-sama trocamos nossas roupas agora pouco, para que eu pudesse me fazer passar por ela. – a Haruno explicou em tom de reprovação.

– Desculpe Sasuke-kun. Você pensou que eu fosse a Sakura-chan, não é? – Kira disse envergonhada.

– Eu tentei explicar que estava com minha noiva e não com a sua Sasuke-san. – Luigi falou ainda assustado.

O clima que pairou no ar foi de extremo constrangimento, não para Sasuke, pois este se sentiu vingado por ter assustado o príncipe, mas Sakura não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

– Sasuke-kun precisamos conversar. AGORA! – disse a rosada dando ênfase na última palavra.

Sem dizer nada, o shinobi pôs suas mãos no bolso e caminhou tranquilamente para longe, acompanhando a namorada que parecia muito irritada.

Ao chegarem longe suficiente para não serem ouvidos, a kunoichi já começou a ralhar com o namorado.

– Ficou louco? – ela disse - Precisava ativar o sharingan? Tem noção de que quase os matou de susto?

– Lamento pela princesa, mas não tenho um pingo de remorso por aquele príncipe beijoqueiro – ele falou sem alterar sua voz e sua expressão.

A Haruno abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompida por um estrondoso barulho. Estavam sendo atacados. Trocaram apenas um olhar e correram para a entrada do palácio.

O ataque estava ocorrendo na cidade. Sasuke encontrou Neji, Naruto, Tenten e Hinata nos portões. O povo gritava e cada vez mais kunais com selos explosivos eram lançadas. Olhando para o grupo, o Uzumaki tomou sua posição de Hokage e deu as ordens.

– Tenten, Hinata e Sakura voltem e protejam Kira. Neji, Sasuke, vamos tentar bloqueá-los.

– Entendido – disseram todos e com um salto tomaram seus respectivos postos.

Kira e Luidi se encontravam ainda nos jardins quando Higaki, o rei e dois guardas se aproximaram avisando que estavam sendo atacados e que precisavam se esconder. Higaki jogou uma capa preta sobre Kira cobrindo-a completamente.

Estavam se preparando para voltar ao castelo quando duas kunais zuniram em seus ouvidos, indo fincar no peito dos dois guardas, matando-os. Olharam assustados e viram três shinobis parados em cima da fonte que ficava no centro do jardim.

– Onde estão os shinobis de Konoha para protegê-los? – perguntou um deles ironicamente.

– Ah sim. – repondeu o outro - Eles estão tentando impedir nossos bunshins.

– Vocês armaram tudo isto? São bunshins que estão atacando a cidade? – gritou Higaki ficando na frente de Kira.

– Teríamos trabalho demais para acabar com eles. Então apenas os tiramos do jogo. – o ninja mais alto explicou irônico.

– Mas não se preocupem com eles. Quando chegarem vocês já estarão mortos.

Os ninjas gargalharam no mesmo momento em que três figuras femininas se juntavam ao grupo, postando-se na frente de suas altezas.

– Vocês estão bem? – perguntou a médica-nin.

– Sim, mas o ataque à cidade é uma armadilha para despistar Neji, Naruto e Sasuke. – Higaki explicou.

– Não se preocupem, enquanto eles não chegam, nós cuidamos deles. – disse a mestre de armas.

– Vocês? – perguntou o príncipe Luigi preocupado, afinal ele era o único que não sabia do disfarce das kunoichis.

– Princesa Kira? – o ninja sorriu – O que você e suas damas de companhia pretendem fazer?

– Vamos mostrar a eles garotas. – respondeu a Haruno com um sorriso.

– Hai! – gritaram Tenten e Hinata que puxaram seus vestidos, rasgando-os e revelando as roupas ninja por baixo deles. Sakura puxou a barra de seu vestido rasgando a lateral para permitir mais movimento. As três se colocaram em posição de luta enquanto todos olhavam incrédulos.

Tenten arremessou suas armas contra os ninjas, estes desviaram se separando. Logo cada uma estava lutando com um shinobi. Hinata usava seu byakugan e Sakura desferia golpes e mais golpes destruindo tudo com sua força.

Tenten usava um tridente contra o shinobi, seus ataques eram certeiros. Já havia rasgado a manga da blusa deste fazendo um profundo corte em seu braço. Seu oponente num momento de fúria lançou uma kunai explosiva da qual a kunoichi se desviou facilmente. A kunai explodiu o chão, abrindo uma cratera perto da fonte e perto de onde Hinata lutava.

A Hyuuga travava uma difícil batalha, pelo visto seu oponente era o líder do grupo. Quando a kunai arremessada por seu parceiro explodiu o chão, o ninja teve uma idéia. Atacou Hinata pelas costas fazendo-a cair no buraco recém aberto e com outra kunai explosiva destruiu a fonte. Destroços do monumento caíram sobre a kunoichi assim como a água que começava a encher o local.

A portadora do byakugan tentou sair, mas sua perna estava presa. O buraco se enchia com muita rapidez e o desespero começou a tomá-la. Já estava coberta até o pescoço quando mergulhou na tentativa de se soltar. Sem obter sucesso procurou voltar à superfície percebendo que já era tarde demais. A água cobrira-a completamente.

_"Vou morrer_..." – foi o que pensou quando o ar faltou em seus pulmões e sem mais esperanças sentiu o corpo amolecer.

Antes de perder os sentidos, viu uma figura pular desesperadamente no buraco, logo Naruto estava ao seu lado, segurando seu rosto e passando o ar que tinha em sua boca para a boca dela através de um beijo.

"_Nosso último beijo."_ – pensou a Hyuuga olhando nos orbes azuis de seu namorado, estes demonstravam medo e fraqueza. Sorriu docemente quando sua visão ficou escura e não sentiu mais nada.

Naruto, Sasuke e Neji viram que haviam caído em uma armadilha e voltaram para o castelo. Sabiam que as meninas corriam perigo, portanto correram o máximo que suas pernas agüentaram.

Avistaram ao longe Tenten correr para um buraco que se enchia de água gritando por Hinata. Um shinobi com o qual ela lutava a pouco, aproveitou a distração da kunoichi e segurou seus cabelos, puxando-a para perto de si. Em sua outra mão encontrava-se uma kunai apontando ameaçadoramente para seu pescoço.

Neji ativou seu byakugan e com uma velocidade incrível chegou a tempo de segurar a mão do ninja acertando-lhe um forte soco na cara. Sem dar tempo ao seu oponente se recuperar o Hyuuga acertou um de seus golpes no peito do shinobi, fazendo-o cuspir sangue e em seguida cair morto.

Sakura já havia ganho uma luta, derrotara seu inimigo com três socos, arremessando-o longe e agora dava continuação a luta de Hinata. Quando ia atacar o ninja para lhe dar o golpe final Sasuke entrou na sua frente fazendo isso por ela. Ele se virou calmamente para a namorada, encontrando em seguida com seu pequeno corpo lhe abraçando e gritando: – Sasuke-kun!

Enquanto seus amigos iam ajudar Sakura e Tenten, Naruto sem perder tempo mergulhou no buraco que enchia cada vez mais. Encontrou Hinata presa no fundo quase sem sentidos e tentou lhe passar um pouco do ar de sua boca para ela. A Hyuuga sorriu docemente para ele fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Naruto sentiu o medo tomar conta de si quando a viu desmaiar. Acertou um fraco rasengan no fundo do buraco soltando a namorada para logo em seguida pegá-la nos seus braços e correr para a superfície.

Todos se aproximaram ao ver o loirinho depositar a kunoichi no chão seco. Este começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca a boca, sentindo o desespero aumentar cada vez mais.

– Hinata-chan abra os olhos por favor...

**Continua...**

Como prometido NaruHina! Espero que gostem! Próximo capítulo tem mais.

Agradeço de todo o coração à:

Ryuno-chan

thais uchiha

Tetêchan.n

Mye-chan

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2

Hakeru-chan

Uchiha Neko

S2 Nati S2

Chikage Hiwatari

nandy

tata-chan

Igorsambora

Mari Santoro

Vingador Uchiha

-amidps

.miss uchiha -love-

miyuki-sakura

Muito obrigada gente! E desculpem não responder como eu sempre respondo, mas estou um pouco apurada agora e só passei mesmo pra postar hehe...

Obrigada pelas reviews lindas e fiquem a vontade pra mandar mais rsrsr...

Bjus!


	9. Chapter 9

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto-san.**

– _Hinata-chan abra os olhos, por favor..._

**Capítulo 9 – Volta pra mim.**

Sakura se aproximou e pôs a mão no ombro de Naruto.

– Afaste-se Naruto eu vou tentar curá-la. – ela lhe disse com firmeza.

O chacka verde emanou de sua mão direita sobre o peito de Hinata, alguns segundos depois a Hyuuga já estava cuspindo uma grande quantidade de água e voltando a respirar. Sakura suspirou aliviada enquanto o Uzumaki gritava o nome da namorada todo contente.

– Ufa! Agora é só esperar um pouco que logo ela acorda. – disse a rosada aliviada.

– O que você fez Sakura? – a Mitsashi quis saber admirada.

– Forcei a água a sair com meu chacka. – ela respondeu e em seguida virou-se para o Hokage - Ela precisa descansar Naruto. – gritou com o loirinho que segurava a namorada e balançava pra ver se ela acordava.

– Acho que estes eram os líderes. – disse Neji apontando para os shinobis mortos – Sendo assim nossa missão está cumprida.

– Também acho, amanhã mesmo podemos partir. – concordou Sasuke.

As garotas olharam surpresas para os companheiros. Afinal, quem poderia afirmar que aqueles eram realmente os líderes?

– Mas Sasuke-kun não temos certeza se são estes os líderes ou não. – a Haruno disse sem entender onde queriam chegar com aquela conversa.

– Tenho certeza de que são – o Uchiha garantiu, olhando para Neji que lhe deu um aceno discreto com a cabeça.

Sakura olhou do capitão anbu para o Hyuuga e reparou que ambos deviam estar planejando algo, mas Tenten pareceu não ter percebido.

– Ficaram loucos? – a mestre de armas esbravejou – Não podemos ir embora ainda.

– Eu sou o líder Tenten. Eu decido e ponto final. – disse Sasuke secamente, fazendo a amiga querer gritar ainda mais com ele.

– Mas...

– Tenten. – Sakura a chamou num tom de súplica – Sasuke-kun sabe o que faz.

Suspirando derrotada a kunoichi abaixou a cabeça e concordou. Depois eles iriam ter de se explicar.

**-oOo-**

Hinata dormia na enorme cama de hóspedes enquanto Naruto segurava sua mão observando cada movimento da menina, o que na opinião de certo Uchiha parecia ser entediante, afinal ela só respirava.

– Sasuke. – chamou o loirinho sem desviar os olhos da figura angelical de sua namorada.

– Hn?

– Você... Ama a Sakura-chan? – o Hokage perguntou, fazendo o amigo, sem querer levantar uma sobrancelha.

– Por que pergunta? – ele quis saber.

– Apenas responda.

O Uchiha suspirou, poderia negar, mas sabia que não estaria sendo sincero. Optou, então, por uma outra opção.

– Eu... Acho que sim. – ele respondeu.

O Uzumaki lhe deu um singelo sorriso ainda encarando a figura feminina a sua frente.

– Então a proteja com sua vida teme.

O moreno olhou sem entender para o amigo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo este continuou.

- O desespero de sentir que está perdendo a pessoa que ama é pior do que sua própria morte.

Essas palavras pareciam fazer um grande sentido para ambos os homens. O silêncio tomou conta do local sendo quebrado por Sasuke minutos depois.

– Entendo o que quer dizer dobe. Eu vou protegê-la... Prometo – o Uchiha disse, deixando o aposento com um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Naruto, agora a sós com Hinata, inclinou seu rosto dando um pequeno selinho nos doces lábios ainda desacordados. Deitou-se na beirada da cama e passou seu braço direito sobre sua cintura abraçando-a, enquanto sua mão esquerda fazia carinho nos escuros cachos da menina.

Sentia-se tão aliviado e feliz por ela estar viva que se aproximou de seu ouvido e num sussurro começou a cantar.

"_Eu te amo e vou gritar pra todo mundo ouvir  
__Ter você é meu desejo de viver  
__Sou menino e teu amor é que me faz crescer  
__E me entrego corpo e alma pra você..."_

A garota se mexeu na cama, abriu seus perolados orbes e encontrou com os arregalados olhos de seu namorado a encarando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Que bom que acordou Hinata-chan! – ele disse animado.

– Naruto-kun?... O que aconteceu?

– Eu te tirei do buraco e a Sakura-chan te curou! – respondeu o loirinho sorrindo, e vendo lentamente a Hyuuga abaixar seu olhar e suspirar timidamente.

– Desculpe se te deixei preocupado Naruto-kun. – ela pediu.

Sem dizer nada o loirinho tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado e cheio de ternura. Abraçou-a fortemente para aprofundar o beijo conforme ela permitia. Logo o silêncio do quarto foi trocado por baixos suspiros.

_"Como é bom estar contigo."_

**-oOo-**

Sasuke entrou no quarto de Sakura, onde se encontravam também, Neji e Tenten, esta última furiosa por estarem partindo no dia seguinte.

– Ainda não consigo acreditar nessa teoria maluca de que aqueles ninjas eram os líderes. – ela dizia irritada.

– Calma Tenten, aquilo foi só uma distração. – o Hyuuga tentou explicar.

– Distração?

– Exatamente. – disse o Uchiha ao se aproximar do grupo. Sakura estava sentada na beirada da cama e quando o moreno a olhou ela lhe deu um meigo sorriso, fazendo-o se lembrar das palavras Naruto – _"O desespero de sentir que está perdendo a pessoa que ama é pior do que sua própria morte..."_ – há poucos minutos atrás, sabia o que deveria fazer, mas e agora? Depois do que Naruto havia lhe dito uma sensação estranha não o deixava.

– Aqueles ninjas planejaram o ataque. – explicou Neji - Sabiam que precisavam nos afastar e criaram uma confusão na cidade, mas uma pergunta paira no ar é: será que eles tentaram despistar apenas nós três? Ou vocês também? – perguntou para Tenten e Sakura que ficaram boquiabertas.

– Está querendo dizer que eles sabiam que Tenten, Hinata e eu também somos ninjas? – a Haruno indagou surpresa.

– Vejam bem. – falou Sasuke - Eles atacaram seis lugares diferentes na cidade. Agora, por que seis e não três se só Neji, Naruto e eu quem iríamos contra-atacar?

– Provavelmente porque estavam esperando distrair seis pessoas – complementou o Hyuuga deixando ainda mais confusas as meninas.

– Esperem um minuto! – pediu a Mitsashi - Como eles poderiam saber da gente?

– Aí que está a questão. Acho que temos um impostor no castelo! – disse o Uchiha, vendo os olhos das duas kunoichis se arregalarem com surpresa.

– Mas... Quem?

– Não dá pra saber, por isso Sasuke e eu montamos um plano. – Neji falou.

– Que plano? – a Haruno perguntou olhando para Sasuke. Este não sabia o que fazer, o plano estava feito e seria perfeito se não fosse tão arriscado para a suposta pessoa a quem acabara de prometer proteção.

O plano era o seguinte: Eles iriam para algum lugar afastado do castelo, levando Kira consigo e deixando apenas Sakura para esta descobrir a identidade do traidor. E claro, nem o rei saberia deste plano.

Mas agora, percebendo o risco no qual colocaria Sakura estava difícil por em prática o combinado.

_"O que está acontecendo comigo? Que sensação é essa?" – _pensava o Uchiha.

– Que plano? – a rosada insistiu ao ver que ninguém se pronunciava.

Vendo que Sasuke não pretendia começar a contar Neji tomou a frente.

– Bem, nós pensamos em ir embora levan... – ele começou, mas não chegou a terminar, pois Sasuke o cortara.

– Neji, precisamos repensar no plano. – ele disse. O Hyuuga olhou sem entender.

– Mas... Por quê? Ele é perfeito!

– Nós vamos repensar no plano. – o moreno insistiu num tom de quem bota um ponto final na discussão.

– Mas que plano é esse? – Tenten perguntou irritada e ansiosa.

– Nós iríamos levar Kira pra algum esconderijo e deixaríamos Sakura para descobrir a identidade do impostor. – Neji explicou simbolicamente, já que este não seria mais posto em prática.

– Bem, o plano seria muito bom se não fosse tão arriscado para Sakura. – a Mitsashi concordou.

– Não se preocupem comigo, darei um jeito. – a Haruno falou, mostrando confiança - Não precisa refazer o plano Sasuke-kun.

O capitão anbu se aproximou da namorada irritado. Já não bastava o Hyuuga não entendê-lo, agora ela também? Segurou com força seu braço, fazendo-a encará-lo assustada.

– Ninguém vai tocar em você! Eu vou refazer o plano e não me encha a paciência. – ele gritou e soltou-a bruscamente se virando em seguida e saindo a passos largos pela porta.

– O que deu nele? – a mestre de armas perguntou surpresa.

– Ele... Está com medo de deixar Sakura sozinha aqui? – disse Neji mais perguntando do que respondendo.

A rosada por sua vez estava calada, havia se assustado com a reação de Sasuke. Sem dizer nada se levantou rapidamente e correu atrás do moreno, deixando o casal abismado para trás.

**Continua...**

O trecho da música que Naruto cantou pra Hinata é do Roupa Nova e o tema da song é Volta pra mim, daí vem o título deste capítulo. Eu particularmente acho essa música a cara de NaruHina, principalmente a parte que diz "Sou menino e seu amor é o que me faz crescer" Tudo a ver com eles! Rsrs... quero dizer... eu acho hehe...

**Ryuno-chan** – Nya! Eu também adoro ver o Sasuke ciumento! Rsrs... ele fica mais kawai do que já é né hehe... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Uchiha Neko** – Oi sempai! Hehe.. ando um pouco apurada esses dias, mas prometo que vou tentar continuar postando! Obrigada de coração!

**Hakeru-chan** – hauahuahaua... Oi Hakeru-sama! Vc tem razão! Eu naum tenho coragem de matar a Hinata naum... (NaruHina fanática) rsrs... obrigada pela review e por estar acompanhando!

**miyuki-sakura** – Perdão a demora! Mas continuei n.n hehe... obrigada!

**Mye-chan** – Oi miga! Arigatou pela compreensão! Que bom que vc gostou da parte NaruHina n.n espero ter realmente agradado e espero que este capítulo também esteja bom! Eu também amo o Sasuke fazendo birra ahauhauahau... ele fica uma graça! Obrigada!

**Lecka-chan** – Nyaaaaaa! Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando n.n hehe... também fiquei com dó da Hinata-chan mas como vc viu ela ficou bem n.n ainda vai ter algumas confusões, espero que goste!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – hauahuahaua… sim sim! Vc tem razão! A Hinata e o Naruto ainda tem que fazer muitos Uzumakizinhos ainda rsrs... Obrigada por acompanhar!

**Lizinha-chan** – rsrs... é verdade né! acho que se a Hinata morrer o Naruto morre também.. ai que romântico! . Kya! Rsrs... liga naum eu sou meio doidinha mesmo hehe... obrigada!

**Vingador Uchiha** – Nyaaaa! Obrigada migo! Adorei o príncipe retardado hauahuahauahauah... vou usar essa no próximo capítulo rsrs... Obrigada como sempre!

**-chan** – Arigatou! Nossa obrigada mesmo por acompanhar minhas fics! Fico muito feliz n.n e quanto a NejiTenten naum sei se vou colocar mais sobre eles aqui nesta fic mas nas minhas outras duas que estou postando vai ter sim n.n obrigada!

**Mari Santoro** – hauahauahua... é verdade né! a Sakura-chan já tinha ganhado a luta n.n Sasuke intrometido super protetor e muito gostoso! Hauahuahauahau... obrigada por estar acompanhando!

**Uchiha Nanah** – Obrigada por ler minhas fics Nanah-san! Eu já leio as suas e são muito boas! Se de repente eu naum mandar uma review é porque eu sou meio zureta das idéias mesmo rsrs... obrigada de coração!

**Bruna** – Nyaa! Obrigada! Que bom que gosta das minhas fics! Eu fico super feliz! n.n Arigatou mesmo!

**Tali-chan** – Oi! Claro que pode me chamar de amiga, pra mim será uma honra! Obrigada por acompanhar e pelos elogios prometo tentar naum decepcionar!

Gente! Brigada mesmo! Vcs são uns amores viu! Amei todas as reviews e amei mais ainda em saber que vcs estão gostando da fic n.n

Valew galera. Bjinhus


	10. Chapter 10

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Pra sorte de todos Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

_A rosada por sua vez estava calada, havia se assustado com a reação de Sasuke. Sem dizer nada se levantou rapidamente e correu atrás do moreno, deixando o casal abismado para trás._

**Capítulo 10 – Papai! Quero me casar amanhã!**

O grupo estava reunido no quarto de Hinata, esta ainda não havia se recuperado completamente e não podia sair para nada. Naruto estava sentado ao lado de sua amada ouvindo Neji e Sasuke discutir pela milésima vez um melhor plano para encurralar o traidor.

– Precisamos de alguém para fazer o papel da Kira, mas quem? – disse o Uchiha.

– Bom. Quem, nós temos! É só você aceitar. – o Hyuuga retrucou com as mãos massageando as têmporas.

O moreno virou seu olhar furioso para o amigo enquanto Sakura e Tenten suspiravam de tédio. Já haviam começado aquela reunião há meia hora e nesse ínterim, tudo o que aconteceu fora que Neji estava tentando convencer seu líder de que não haveria perigo nenhum em deixar Sakura.

– Sasuke-kun. – a Haruno o chamou mais uma vez.

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer Sakura e não estou nem um pouco a fim de ouvir. – cortou ele, deixando a kunoichi irritada.

– Ai, como vocês são complicados! – Tenten disse, fazendo todos olharem para ela, que já se encontrava impaciente – Deixa de ser bobo Sasuke! Se você tem medo da Sakura se machucar ficando aqui sozinha, então um de nós faz um henge dela e fica aqui oras.

A idéia de Tenten por mais impensada que tivesse sido pareceu ser uma luz no fim do túnel.

– Boa idéia Tenten! Mas quem vai fazer o henge, heim? – o Uzumaki perguntou inocentemente.

Por alguns segundos todos pareceram pensar, mas como se tivessem combinado, viraram-se ao mesmo tempo e para a mesma pessoa com sorrisos nada amigáveis no rosto.

**-oOo-**

- POR QUE EU? – gritou novamente um Naruto irritado e emburrado enquanto Sasuke e Neji o obrigavam a vestir o lindo vestido rosa da princesa Kira.

– Por que eu que sou homem tenho que me vestir de mulher e fazer passar por uma? Chama uma das meninas, menos a Hinata-chan, claro!

– A Tenten não vai ficar! – Neji afirmou.

– Nem a Sakura! – Sasuke disse finalizando a conversa.

– Então fica um de vocês dois! – o loiro gritou emburrando ainda mais e fazendo uma veia saltar na testa de cada um dos amigos.

– Você é o único dobe suficiente pra fazer este serviço! – disse o Uchiha impaciente - Agora coloca logo este vestido e faz o henge que nós precisamos partir em uma hora.

– O que eu vou ganhar com isso? Eu sou o Hokage esqueceram? HO – KA – GE! – berrou o loiro pausadamente e dando ênfase a cada sílaba.

– Ótimo Hokage-sama, dá seus pulos depois porque nós estamos ficando atrasados. – o Hyuuga disse indiferente, como se este título não fosse fazer diferença nenhuma na decisão deles. E realmente, não fazia.

– O que? – o Uzumaki revoltou-se, quase avançando em cima do companheiro. O Uchiha ao ver que o loirinho não iria dar o braço a torcer resolveu apelar.

– Pena que você não quer fazer este favor Naruto. – ele falou - A Sakura disse que iria te compensar com um jantar quando voltássemos à vila, mas se você não quer ajudar acho que vou pedir para ela cancelar e fazer o jantar para o Neji.

Os olhinhos azuis brilharam ao ouvir aquela palavra mágica: "jantar". Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como a kunoichi cozinhava bem e sempre o que ele pedia. Sorriu feito uma criança e gritou alegremente:

– Ow! Já que é uma missão tão importante assim acho que vale a pena se arriscar e pagar mico pelos amigos não é? Hoho! Jantar especial pra mim! – ele falou ficando todo empolgado e alegre, nem reparando no sorriso suspeito dos dois outros shinobis.

– Como ele é idiota. – Neji comentou para o moreno.

– Nunca falha. – o Uchiha afirmou ao amigo.

**-oOo-**

O grupo já havia partido e Sakura tivera que fazer um henge de Naruto para parecer que este também fora embora. Como combinado, a princesa Kira foi como Sakura e nem mesmo o rei sabia dessa mudança.

Naruto caminhava emburrado pelos corredores do castelo. Já estava cansado de ser paparicado pelas aias do castelo e não agüentava mais pentear o cabelo.

_"Como a Sakura-chan ou a princesa suportam isso?"_ – pensou cansado.

O loirinho imaginou que pior não ficaria, mas se enganou. A alguns metros de distância se aproximava o terror de Sakura e o amor de Kira: O príncipe Luidi.

– Kira! Meu amor! Estive procurando por você pelo castelo todo. Onde esteve? – chamou o príncipe abraçando Naruto que na mesma hora imaginou um Sasuke agoniando enquanto ele o socava sem dó nem piedade.

– Es... Esta... Estava andando... Por aí... hehe. – respondeu tentando sorrir e mantendo-se calmo.

Por um momento o Hokage se perguntou se o príncipe notara seu nervosismo. Já estava suando frio por causa do olhar desconfiado que este lhe lançava, mas logo arregalou os olhos quando sua alteza abriu um sorriso bem digamos... Pervertido.

– Minha amada princesa, não há ninguém nos observando. Que tal me dar um beijinho heim? – ele sorriu, aproximando-se do rosto de Naruto que sentiu como se fosse morrer naquele instante.

– Nem pensar seu pervertido! – o loiro berrou sem poder se conter, empurrando o príncipe que levantou uma sobrancelha assustado e confuso. – Er... Que... Quero dizer... Agora não meu querido... Tenho... Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar! – disse apressadamente tentando fugir dali correndo, mas seu braço foi segurado pelo príncipe que o puxou, fazendo o reflexo ninja do Hokage acionar, dando lhe um forte soco no rosto.

Luídi caiu desmaiado e Naruto aproveitando a situação saiu correndo dali de encontro ao rei, furioso.

_"Quando voltarmos eu mato o Sasuke!"_

**-oOo-**

As portas da sala do trono foram abertas violentamente, fazendo surgir uma Kira muito irritada, caminhando a passos largos e sem nem um pouco de pose.

– Sua alteza... Quer... Quero dizer... Papai! Quero me casar amanhã! – Naruto gritou para o rei que ficou surpreso e confuso.

– Mas por que querida? – ele indagou - Faltam somente alguns dias para seu casamento. Creio que pode esperar um pouco mais...

– Nem dez minutos mais! – o Uzumaki disfarçado contestou - Eu vou me casar amanhã nem que seja sem padre.

– Bem... Não estou entendendo muito bem essa sua ansiedade, mas creio que os preparativos da festa já estejam prontos, então basta chamarmos o padre que poderemos realizar o casamento com antecedência. Se esta for sua vontade. – disse o rei muito confuso.

O loirinho nunca se sentiu mais feliz. Sorriu de orelha a orelha e aos pulos saiu do salão agradecendo sua alteza. Pelo menos não teria que agüentar aquilo nem por mais um dia.

**-oOo-**

A caverna em que o grupo de shinobis e a princesa estavam se escondendo era fria e escura, mas perfeita. Haviam encontrado-a em uma das suas andanças pelo reino e decidiram que seria um lugar ótimo para se refugiarem até o dia do casamento.

– Como será que o Naruto está se saindo? – Tenten perguntou enquanto amontoava galhos para a fogueira.

– Fugindo do príncipe beijoqueiro, creio eu. – Neji respondeu sorrindo para em seguida olhar Sasuke e perceber que este também tentava conter o sorriso.

Kira já ia abrir a boca para reclamar por estarem falando mal de seu noivo quando um Naruto vestido de rosa entrou correndo na caverna. Ele havia desfeito o henge e enquanto Hinata observava seu namorado de vestido, os outros riam abertamente.

– Gostou mesmo do vestido heim dobe! – o Uchiha falou debochado.

– Não enche teme! Por sua culpa quase o príncipe me beijou! – o Uzumaki gritou fazendo cara de nojo. E desta vez, nem a Hyuuga conseguiu segurar a risada. – Não é pra rirem! – berrou revoltado – Vim dar uma notícia importante.

– Desculpe Naruto-kun. – pediu a doce Hyuuga.

– É desculpa Naruto. – disse Sakura segurando a barriga e limpando uma lágrima – O que você veio nos contar?

– Consegui mudar a data do casamento! – ele disse alegremente, deixando todos estupefatos. – Me caso amanhã. Quero dizer, a princesa se casa amanhã!

**Continua...**

Viva! Tô quase acabando essa fic! Adorei escrever ela, mas ando mais inspirada pra Solstício de inverno ou All good things hehe...

**Haruka Taichou** – Nyaa! Obrigada por favoritar minha fic! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!

**Hakeru-chan** – Hakeru-channnnnn! Que bom que está gostando! Eu também acho que a música ficou uma gracinha como tema dos dois (NaruHina). Obrigadaaaa!

**lucia** **almeida** **martins** – Aiii! Obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Prometo tentar continuar assim e naum decepcionar! n.n

**-chan** – Nya Saku-chan! Assim eu fico sem graça hehe… obrigada de coração pelos seus elogios e obrigada também por acompanhar minhas fics n.n fiquei super feliz viu. Hehe... Sabe, eu também acho que a Sakura já não é mais uma menininha bobinha, ela é uma super girl, só o Sasuke que precisa parar com as preocupações exageradas né rsrs... mas ele tem um bom motivo também rsr... valew mesmo por sua review tão fofa!

**Fashunrey** – hauahauhaua... Toda a preocupação do Sasuke acabou sobrando pro Naruto hauahauah... coitado! Obrigada por sua review!

**Ryuno-chan** – Aw! Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também n.n

**Mari Santoro** – O Sasuke preocupado é tudo né... eu adoro ver ele assim rsrs... obrigada!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – hauahauahau… Tadinho do Sasuke-kun, ele tá preocupadinho com a Sakura rsrs… mas, cá entre nós, ele ta mesmo precisando de um psicólogo hauahau... obrigada

**HarunoN** – nyaa arigatou! Eu adoro ver o Sasuke com medo de perder a Sakura-chan dele rsrs...

**Mye-chan** – Migaaaaa! Obrigada! Vc tá sempre me dando o maior apoio né! arigatou! Bom.. realmente essa fic ta acabando mas é pq eu quero dar prioridade as outras duas que to postando rsrs... obrigada mesmo Mye-chan!

**mk-chan160** – Arigatou! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste deste também!

**Vingador Uchiha** – Oi gatinho! Que bom que vc ta começando a gostar do super meigo e fofo casal NaruHina! Nyaa, vamos lá, eles são lindinhos né hehe... Apesar de que SasuSaku eu naum troco por nadaaaaaaa! Hauahauahau... Obrigada como sempre meu amigão!

**Lizinha-chan** – É verdade né, o Sasuke é lindo quando ta cuidando da Sakura. EU QUERO UM PRA MIM! Hauahaua... acho que todas nós queremos né rsrs... obrigada por sua review n.n

**X.x.X-Lost Angel-X.x.X** – Oi miguxa! Eu que o diga que foi muito legal falar com vc pelo msn e fico feliz que esteja gostando! obrigada

**Gu3Mii** – Nossa obrigada! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!

**Cerejeira** – nyaa desculpa a demora! Tava meio que enrolada com o serviço hehe... mas ta aqui mais um capítulo e espero que goste n.n obrigada!

**Ruby Lolita** – Ruby-chan! Que saudades! n.n eu també amo casal Neji e Tenten, eles foram feitos um para o outro né rsr... obrigada!

**Rin-chan** - PIPOCA! Rsrs… desculpe, é que eu amo pipoca! Hehe... mas fico muito feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando, só espero que me perdoe pela demora para postar, é que tava meio ocupada esses dias hehe... obrigada Rin-chan!

Gente valew pelas reviews, valew por lerem, valew por tudo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Como uma princesa**

**Disclaimer – Pra sorte de todos Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

– _Consegui mudar a data do casamento! – ele disse alegremente, deixando todos estupefatos. – Me caso amanhã. Quero dizer, a princesa se casa amanhã!_

**Capítulo final – O casamento e o impostor.**

O salão de festas estava todo decorado. Criados corriam para atender às várias autoridades e realezas que lá se encontravam.

No luxuoso altar montado para celebrar o casamento, Luidi se encontrava ansioso ao lado de um rei muito animado.

De repente, a conversa cessou, as trombetas soaram e as enormes portas de madeira se abriram, apresentando uma linda noiva com um vestido branco, adornado em pedras de brilhante e com um véu cobrindo totalmente seu rosto. Em suas mãos carregava um enorme buquê de copos de leite.

A princesa caminhava lentamente em direção ao altar. Já estava na metade do caminho e logo estaria ao lado de seu príncipe.

Faltavam somente alguns passos, quando uma kunai zuniu no local, acertando a princesa bem onde seria seu coração. Esta caiu imóvel no chão, enquanto todos os convidados gritavam e olhavam para os lados a procura de novos ataques. O rei caiu ajoelhado chamando por sua filha e o príncipe tentou correr para acudir sua noiva, mas foi parado por um robusto homem encapuzado.

– Onde pensa que vai, sua alteza? O próximo será você.

– Maldito! Vai pagar com sua vida pelo que fez a ela! – Luigi gritou furioso.

– E quem vai me punir? Você? – zombou o homem gargalhando, enquanto o príncipe tentava alcançar sua espada embainhada em sua cintura.

Agindo mais rápido que sua Alteza, o desconhecido puxou sua espada e preparou o último golpe. Luidi cerrou seus olhos, esperando pelo pior que felizmente não veio devido ao bloqueio da espada de Sasuke.

– Como imaginei. O impostor. – disse o Uchiha sorrindo em triunfo – Vamos ver qual é sua identidade agora maldito.

Com habilidade o Uchiha girou sua espada e atacou o inimigo. Este teve que soltar o príncipe para poder desviar-se do ataque e mesmo assim a lâmina afiada rasgou o capuz, fazendo todos olharem surpresos e assustados para a figura de Higaki.

– Vo... Você? – surpreendeu-se o príncipe.

– Vejo que me descobriram. – disse Higaki sorrindo maleficamente.

– Hi... Higaki? Não pode ser... Por quê? – perguntou o rei ainda ajoelhado, com lágrimas nos olhos e completamente abismado.

– Por quê? E você ainda me pergunta por que, seu velho gagá? Minha vila foi à miséria por causa do seu próspero reino.

– Não entendo. – disse sua Majestade confuso.

– Você é um velhote idiota mesmo! – Higaki berrou irritado – A vila da madeira faliu com seus impostos. Você enriquecia seu bolso e nos deixava passando fome, perdi minha família por isso.

– Mas naquela época eu ainda não reinava. Tomei posse do trono há apenas cinco anos. – o rei disse em tom de desculpas.

– Não me importa! Sua família é suja! Seu sangue é sujo! Não sabe como foi difícil para eu ter de servi-lo todos esses anos. – o homem gritou insanamente, mas logo o maléfico sorriso voltou – Mas já consegui metade da minha vingança, matei sua filha.

– Tem certeza? – o Uchiha perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

– O que? – Higaki exclamou assustado, virando-se para onde estaria o corpo da princesa e avistou em meio ao branco tecido um toco de madeira.

– Kawarimi, seu idiota. – disse Sasuke - Pensou que iria passar a perna em ninjas como nós?

– Vocês... Vocês tinham ido embora! Onde está a verdadeira princesa? – o homem insano gritou.

– Em um lugar bem seguro e longe daqui. Não é? Naruto.

Ao dizer isso o jovem loiro Hokage saiu de traz da cortina e pulou para perto de seu companheiro gritando animado:

"É isso aí dattebayo!".

– Você era o traidor Higaki? Ainda me custa acreditar. – disse o Uzumaki decepcionado.

– Minha vingança ainda não acabou! Eu vou encontrar a princesa e matá-la! – ele gritou arrogantemente.

– Por que não me mata agora então? – uma voz feminina foi ouvida e todos se viraram para encarar a figura da princesa Kira postada na entrada do salão.

O robusto homem vacilou. Será que aquela garota era a princesa ou a kunoichi de Konoha?

– Você não me engana Sakura! – Higaki gritou - Onde está a princesa?

– Quem disse que ela é a Sakura? – a mesma voz se fez presente, mas desta vez vinda do altar. Todos se viraram e se assustaram ao ver a princesa olhando superior para o traidor.

Desta vez havia ficado confuso. Quem era quem? Olhando da porta para o altar, Higaki assustou-se mais ainda quando outra voz veio do meio dos convidados revelando a figura de Kira.

– Está confuso? – ela perguntou sorrindo com desdém.

– Não pode ser! Não pode ser! – Higaki berrou alterado. – Vocês estão tentando me confundir, vocês querem me enlouquecer!

- Ainda não. Mas quem sabe agora? – novamente outra voz e outra figura da princesa se concretiza no vasto salão.

Agora até mesmo os convidados estavam pasmos. Como aquilo poderia acontecer? Havia quatro princesas no mesmo local.

– Vamos piorar a situação para esse impostor. Naruto faça algumas princesas também. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso nada amigável.

– Okay! – gritou o Rokudaime - Kage bunshin no jutsu! – e no mesmo momento várias cópias do Uzumaki apareceram e este com um novo selo gritou – Henge!

Várias figuras da princesa Kira apareceram, fazendo um circulo em torno do confuso homem. Este berrou alto e empunhando sua espada começou a desferir golpes para todos os lados insanamente.

Os bunshins de Naruto foram sumindo conforme este os acertava, mas a imensa quantidade deixava Higaki cada vez mais louco. Sem perceber foi aproximando-se do altar onde acidentalmente derramou vinho em cima de si mesmo e desesperado cortou o pé do candelabro derrubando velas que ao tocarem a bebida alcoólica sobre seu corpo espalharam o fogo.

Naruto e Sasuke correram para acudi-lo, mas este num último ato desesperado correu para as janelas e jogou-se de lá, caindo de uma altura de trinta metros.

Os convidados haviam coberto seus rostos e gritado quando Higaki pulou para sua morte. Logo, Naruto desfez os bunshins restantes e das quatro princesas que anteriormente haviam aparecido, três desfizeram o henge, mostrando ser Neji, Tenten e Hinata. A quarta figura era Sakura.

O rei correu e se apoiou em Sasuke gritando desesperado:

– Onde está minha filha? Por favor, eu imploro que me diga!

– Papai! – a princesa saiu de trás de Sakura. Esta estivera escondida atrás das portas até aquele momento. Esta correu e abraçou o rei para logo em seguida abraçar e beijar seu amor.

– Kira! Graças a Deus está viva! Pensei que tivesse te perdido minha flor! – disse o príncipe melosamente.

– Eu te amo! – a princesa exclamou e em seguida selou seus lábios aos do príncipe. Ouvindo vivas das pessoas ao redor que já se encontravam mais calmas.

O casamento terminou bem, continuaram com a cerimônia mesmo depois do ocorrido. Kira e Luidi estavam felizes porque finalmente poderiam ter paz.

Após um apaixonado beijo permitido pelo padre, suas altezas deram as mãos e correram para a carruagem que os levaria a sua tão esperada lua de mel. Porem antes de entrar, a princesa se virou e jogou seu buquê que caiu exatamente nas mãos de Sakura deixando a mesma corada e sem graça. Esta se virou para olhar Sasuke, mas o mesmo parecia não ter percebido tão lindo arranjo em suas mãos, o que internamente a decepcionou.

**-oOo-**

Seis shinobis voltavam para a vila da folha depois de dias em missão no país de Gaiva. Estavam felizes por a terem completado com sucesso. Ou melhor, quase todos felizes. Havia uma kunoichi de belos olhos verdes que ainda segurava um lindo buquê nas mãos e o encarava pensativa.

– No final, não precisava nem ter sido a Sakura-chan a se fazer passar pela princesa. Qualquer um de nós poderia ter feito um henge e tomado o lugar da Kira. – Naruto comentava animado para todos os amigos.

– Mas lembre-se que não teríamos tanto chakra para ficar 24 h em henge. – Neji o lembrou.

– E alem disso, até que essa missão valeu a pena. – Tenten disse olhando marota para o Hyuuga que lhe sorriu da mesma forma – Você não acha Sakura? – gritou para a amiga que não lhe respondeu.

– A Sakura-chan está tão chateada depois que saímos de Gaiva. Ela deve estar sentindo saudades da Kira, as duas ficaram muito amigas. – disse a doce Hyuuga preocupada.

– Tenho certeza que não é isso. Não é teme? – perguntou o loirinho para o amigo.

– O que eu tenho haver com isso? – Sasuke perguntou indignado quando este lhe chamou a atenção.

– Larga de ser idiota e vai logo falar com ela. – Naruto sussurrou com um sorriso.

– E quer que eu fale o que? Que eu a peça em casamento? – o Uchiha indagou irônico, encarando o Uzumaki que o encarou da mesma forma. Ficaram se encarando em silêncio até o Hokage fazer cara de irritado e o capitão anbu suspirar derrotado.

– Ela não vai gostar, não vai ser nada romântico. – o moreno resmungou balançando a cabeça negativamente e tomando rumo em direção à sua namorada.

Esta caminhava lentamente e já se encontrava bem atrás dos companheiros, mas não estava se importando com isso. Nada lhe importava naquele momento.

Andava tão distraída que não percebeu um galho baixo a sua frente e deu com a testa nele. Agachou-se choramingando e maldizendo a pobre árvore, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas pela dor e um filetinho de sangue escorreu por seu nariz.

– Droga! Droga! Droga! Árvore duma figa!

Ainda agachada assustou-se ao sentir mãos quentes segurar as suas destampando seu ferimento. Olhou para o dono de tal ato e viu a figura de Sasuke passando delicadamente um lenço em sua testa, limpando o sangue.

– Você é mesmo kunoichi? – ele a provocou.

– Voltou pra dizer isso? – ela perguntou cinicamente.

O Uchiha fitou a irritada Haruno, a carinha emburrada deixava-a ainda mais linda. Olhou para o chão e avistou o buquê de casamento que caiu dos braços de sua amada na hora da colisão com o galho. Suspirou fundo e olhando para o lado sem graça e levemente corado disse:

– Vcqeucamimu?

– O que? Repete não te entendi. – pediu a Haruno.

O Uchiha suspirou profundamente e novamente tentou dizer:

- ueercasmico?

– Fala direito Sasuke-kun. - ela pediu irritada – E fala mais alto também que não estou entendendo nada.

Sasuke irritou-se por completo. Agarrou os braços da kunoichi e olhando fixamente em seus verdes orbes gritou impacientemente:

– VOCÊ QUER CASAR COMIGO?

Ela piscou e não respondeu, piscou novamente e o Uchiha ainda estava esperando resposta, na terceira piscada este não suportou.

– Sim ou não? – berrou assustando-a.

– Por que isso? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Hunf... Não era o que você queria? – ele disse emburrado.

– Mas não é apenas o que eu quero. Você também tem que querer Sasuke-kun. – disse cabisbaixa.

– E quem disse que eu não quero? – o moreno perguntou e assim que a médica-nin o fitou, este estava olhando de lado com o rosto levemente vermelho.

A kunoichi sorriu e jogou-se nos braços de seu amado e agora noivo, beijando-o com todo amor que pôde demonstrar.

Quando se separaram o moreno tirou algo de seu bolso e entregou a sua noiva.

– Toma.

– O que é isso? – a Haruno perguntou intrigada, olhando para o anel de plástico que se encontrava em suas mãos.

– A Tenten quem me emprestou. Ela disse que achou num pacote de batata frita. Vai quebrando o galho com isso que eu não tenho aliança agora não. – disse o ninja como quem está querendo sacanear, mas seus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando a garota a sua frente colocou o anel em seu dedo anelar.

– Ficou lindo! – ela falou, mostrando-o e diante da cara de seu noivo completou carinhosa - Não preciso de luxo Sasuke-kun. Eu amo você e isso é o que importa. Além disso, não sou uma princesa.

Ouvir estas palavras provocou no Uchiha uma sensação que até aquele dia nunca havia sentido. Abraçou-a pela cintura e colou ao máximo seus corpos, respirou fundo o doce perfume de cerejas antes de sussurrar o que há muito tempo havia percebido.

– Você não é uma princesa, mas tem o coração de uma rainha. Eu te amo...

**Fim.**

Ow! Espero que tenham gostado do final açucarado hauahauahauah... Perdão, não saiu como eu queria, mas ando tão desanimada com esta fic que me surpreende ter saído esse final... rsrs... Obrigada à todos que me apoiaram ao longo desta história! Um beijão, um muito obrigada e um feliz 2008!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** – hauahaahuaha… Naruto de noiva deve ter ficado meio macho men hauahauahau… Obrigada por sua review!

**Aninha2893** – Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics e por gostar delas n.n. Então, hehe... Não saiu o seu endereço aqui na review, mas é fácil achar as fics Solstício de inverno e All good things, é só ir no meu profile que está lá! Obrigada mesmo e qualquer coisa me manda um e-mail que eu te passo por e-mail n.n

**Gu3Mii**– hauahauahu... O Naruto deu um pedala no príncipe hauhauahaua... Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic! Fiquei muito feliz! Espero que goste deste finalzinho também n.n obrigada!

**Kagura-Lari** – Oi! Que bom que está lendo! Fiquei muito feliz! Bom... Esta fic acabou hehe... Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada!

**Mye-chan** – Gênio? E... Eu? (batendo os dedinho igual a Hinata), imagina Mye-chan, você que é muito simpática! n.n Eu também amo ver o Sasuke sofrendo pra proteger a Sakura rsrs... Obrigada por tudo!

**lucia almeida martins** – rsrs... Obrigada por estar lendo minhas outras fics também! Agora que terminei esta fico mais livre para me dedicar as outras hehe... Obrigada mesmo!

**Sabaku no Uchiha** – Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Espero que goste do final da fic também! Valeu!

**Lecka-chan** – hauahauahau... É verdade né! Nem precisavam chamar a Sakura rsr... Muito obrigada por acompanhar!

**-chan** – Obrigada Saku-chan! Espero que goste deste capítulo final! Dedico a você tá! Beijão!

**Lizinha-chan** – Obrigada! Mas Lizinha-chan... Eu estou a espera da continuação da sua fic... hehe... Quero continuação! Buá! Rsrs... Brincadeira, mas posta assim que der, por favor...

**marjorie - sasuke** – hehe... Não abandonei! Rsrs… Eu também amo a Sakura e o Sasuke, os dois são perfeitos demais! Obrigada por acompanhar! E obrigada pelo "fã" hehe… fiquei meio sem jeito n.n

**Ruby Lolita** – Minha nossa! Você tem bola de cristal Ruby-san? rsrs... nesse capítulo eu desvendei o traidor e foi mesmo o doido do Higaki hehe... Obrigada por acompanhar.

**Oyzukai Sakura** – Obrigada! Pode me chamar da maneira que quiser Oyzukai-san n.n. Fico muito feliz e adoro quando me chamam de Ayu-chan hehe... Eu também amo SasuSaku! E com certeza vou fazer mais fics deles! Obrigada!

**kika - Ame Warashi** – hehe... Agora terminei Kika-chan... rsrs... Obrigada por ter acompanhado e por sempre acompanhar minhas fics! Valeu mesmo!

**Mari Santoro** – hauahauhaua... Obrigada Mari-san! Suas dúvidas foram respondidas neste capítulo final! Hehe... Obrigada por ter acompanhado e por sempre acompanhar as outras fics também!

**Bruzi** – Bingo! Você acertou! O.O nossa tava tão na cara assim? Rsrsrs... Obrigada!

**Nekotsuki** – Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Também amo SasuSaku e NejiTenten! São lindos né n.n rsr... Valeu!

Gente muito obrigada mesmo por estarem comigo em mais um encerramento de um trabalho! É muito gratificante ver que vocês gostaram e que se divertiram com a fic! Adoro vocês!

Bjus e Até a próxima fic!


End file.
